My Brother's Keeper
by hbwgonnabe
Summary: Finished. Is Joe too dependant on Frank? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" asked seventeen-year-old Joe Hardy of his year older brother, Frank, as he came into Joe's room and sat down on the bed.  
  
"I've got plenty of time," Frank replied, smiling. His brown eyes watched curiously as Joe opened drawer after drawer, seemingly growing more frustrated. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"My black jeans," Joe answered, closing the last drawer. "I know I put them in one of these drawers," he added, biting his bottom lip and pulling open the top drawer again.  
  
"When was the last time you wore them?" Frank asked, going over to his brother and pulling open a drawer to help search.  
  
"I wore them to Biff's birthday party Tuesday," Joe answered, stopping his search. His piercing blue eyes glinted as he laughed at himself. "I guess they're in the hamper," he said, knowing his mom did the washing on Mondays.  
  
"Here, wear these," Frank suggested, holding up a pair of navy jeans.  
  
Joe took the proffered jeans and thanked his brother. He knew it often amazed people that he and Frank were brothers. After all, Frank looked like their father with his wavy brown hair and brown eyes but Joe favored their mother with his blond locks and blue eyes. Joe was six feet tall with an athletic build whereas Frank was six foot one and leaner. But the boys shared a bond stronger than that of just brothers, they were also best friends and partners. For two years now they had been following in their father's footsteps, solving mysteries both at home and abroad; becoming heroes to many and enemies to a few. Joe's eyes dimmed as he realized it was about to end.  
  
"What's wrong?" Frank asked, noticing Joe's unexpected solemnity.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Joe said, looking up into Frank's soulful eyes. "Less than one month."  
  
"Aw, Joe," Frank said, reaching an arm out and hugging Joe with it. "It's not the end of the world. I'm just going to be across town at Bayport University."  
  
"I know," Joe responded. "But it won't be the same. We're even doing different things this summer."  
  
"You'll have so much fun as a camp counselor, you won't even miss me," Frank told him, grinning.  
  
Joe shot him a wry look. "Get real," he said, then smiled. "But you will really be getting a head start," he added brightly. "What with the science credit we earned for Space Camp and the credit we received as transfer students at the university in England last summer, going to the summer session will put you a year ahead."  
  
"Not upset because I enrolled for the summer?" Frank asked, looking closely at Joe's face to gage his true feelings.  
  
"Of course not," Joe said, his smile genuine. "I'm going to do the same thing next year after I graduate. And we still have a little over a week to hang out together," he added.  
  
"And after you get back from camp, you can drop in at the dorm anytime you want and I will come home occasionally," Frank added.  
  
"You're right," Joe agreed. "We'll still be spending a lot of time together."  
  
"Speaking of time," Frank said, glancing at the alarm clock on Joe's nightstand. "I had better get ready for my date."  
  
"Uh-huh," Joe agreed. "You have to drop me off at Barney's Burger Barn. I'm meeting Vanessa there."  
  
"Need a ride home too?" Frank asked, walking toward the bathroom which connected Joe's room to his own.  
  
"Nah," Joe answered. "She'll drop me off."  
  
"You seem a bit nervous," Frank commented later as Joe climbed into the passenger seat of the van.  
  
Joe shrugged. "Vanessa's been getting serious," he told Frank.  
  
"I thought you were serious about her," Frank said, a slight frown of concern on his face.  
  
"I am," Joe hurriedly replied. "But I think Vanessa wants more than I can give right now."  
  
"Ahh," Frank said, knowingly. "You're expecting to have The Talk."  
  
"Where are you and Callie going?" Joe asked, changing the subject.  
  
Frank grinned but never pursued the topic. "We're going to see the new movie with Mandy Moore," he answered.  
  
"The tear jerker," Joe said in disgust. He was glad Vanessa didn't seem to like those kind of movies.  
  
Frank pulled to a stop beside a rusty green Toyota and let Joe out. "See ya later, baby brother," Frank called out as Joe closed the van's door. Joe watched Frank drive down the street and make a right, heading toward the house of his girlfriend, Callie Shaw, before turning and entering the restaurant. He stepped into the burger joint and stood still, looking around for his girlfriend.  
  
In the back of the restaurant, with long, silky blond hair, sat a seventeen- year-old girl attired in a black tank top. Joe could see her long, smooth legs beneath the table, their white creaminess vanishing beneath the black denim shorts she wore.  
  
Joe's face broke into one huge grin at the sight of this bluish-gray eyed beauty and he made his way toward her booth, his eyes never moving from the smile which lit up her face at his approach.  
  
As Joe neared the both where Vanessa Bender, his girlfriend of almost six months, sat, he felt his foot hit something only a fraction of a second before he started to fall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa leapt to her feet and was at Joe's side in a flash. "Are you hurt?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Just my pride," Joe grimaced and looked up into the face of the man whose foot he had tripped over. "Sorry," Joe apologized with a lopsided grin.  
  
"My fault, entirely," replied the red-cheeked man with curly black hair and green eyes. He held out a hand and helped Joe to his feet. "I should keep my feet under the table and not in the aisle," he added with a friendly wink.  
  
Joe laughed and apologized again before taking Vanessa's elbow and steering her back to the booth. "I guess I really made an entrance this time," Joe said a bit derisively as he sat down in the booth across from Vanessa.  
  
"You always make an entrance," she corrected him, laughing and capturing one of his hands in hers. "I don't know why you wanted to meet here," she said, her voice going soft as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"So we could eat," Joe said, a bit uncomfortable with the look in her eyes. He felt decidedly like prey.  
  
"We could have had dinner at my place," she reminded him.  
  
"That's, uh...not such a good idea," Joe said.  
  
"Why not?" Vanessa demanded, her eyes narrowing. "My mom's not there."  
  
"That's why," Joe replied. "People might think we were doing something."  
  
"We could," she said, beginning to rub his fingers. "Give then something to talk about."  
  
Joe pulled his hand away, his heart wrenching at the hurt look in her eyes. "I see," she said, looking down.  
  
"No, you don't," Joe said, taking her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. "I love you. More than I ever thought I could love anyone ever again."  
  
"Then why?" Vanessa demanded, the wounded look still present.  
  
"I've always viewed sex as a holy union between a man and a woman who love each other deeply," Joe tried to explain.  
  
"But you just said you loved me and I do love you," she pointed out.  
  
"I know, I know," he said, releasing her chin and taking her hand in his. "But I don't want to have to hide anything about our relationship. And if we made love before we were married, we couldn't let our parents know."  
  
"So, you're saying if we didn't love each other, it would be okay to have sex and not let everyone know?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"No," Joe denied, shaking his head. "That's not it at all."  
  
"Then what?" Vanessa demanded a simple answer. "Why won't you make love to me?" she asked, her voice rising unconsciously.  
  
"Because I will not have sex unless I'm married," Joe answered.  
  
"You mean, you're a...a..." she said, her eyes wide in shocked disbelief.  
  
"A virgin," Joe finished for her. "Yeah, I am," he admitted.  
  
"Not even with Iola?" she asked, her voice dropping.  
  
"Not with anyone," Joe answered firmly. "Making love should be special," he insisted. "Not something you do to pass the time."  
  
"I didn't..." Vanessa began hotly.  
  
"That's not what I mean," Joe quickly corrected himself. "I mean, it should be an expression of love between a man and his wife."  
  
Vanessa's eyes softened and she smiled at him. "You are such an old-fashioned romantic," she said, leaning across the table to kiss him lightly on the lips.  
  
"You're not mad at me?" he asked a bit hesitantly.  
  
"Of course not," she denied. "This is just one more example of how special you are."  
  
Joe blushed at the compliment and she squeezed his hand. "Now," she said, sitting back against the booth's cushioned chair. "Let's eat. I'm starved."  
  
Joe went to order and soon returned with burgers, fries and shakes. They sat, ate their dinner, and talked. It was a considerable amount of time later when Joe happened to glance at his watch. "Wow! It's almost eleven."  
  
"Really?" Vanessa demanded, her eyebrows shooting up. "It doesn't seem possible," she added.  
  
"It is," said the employee who was wiping down another booth. "You and the party behind you have been here for over four hours."  
  
"Oh, no!" Vanessa exclaimed in embarrassment. "We're sorry."  
  
"Don't sweat it," replied the young man, tossing the cloth he had been using from one hand to the other. "It's been a slow night," he added, walking away.  
  
"Let's go," Vanessa said. "I'll drop you off at home."  
  
Joe stood up and picked up their tray. He emptied its contents in the trash by the door and left it sitting on top with a few other trays. He returned to the table and held out a hand to Vanessa. When she put her hand in his, he pulled her to her feet and together they exited Barney's Burger Barn into the cool night air.  
  
They got into Vanessa's Ford Explorer and pulled out of the parking space. They were almost to the Hardy home when Joe realized they were being followed. "Make a left," Joe ordered, his eyes on the side mirror.  
  
"Why?" she asked, making the requested turn without giving a signal.  
  
"We're being followed," Joe informed her. "I noticed them at Harcourt Street and they've kept the same distance making every turn since."  
  
"I didn't know you and Frank were working on a case now," she said, glancing over at him briefly.  
  
"We aren't," Joe replied. "Make a left on Laison and a right on Tyler," he ordered. "Go slow until you reach Liason then step on it."  
  
Vanessa did as instructed then took four more cuts in rapid succession, finally ending up on the highway leading to her home. "Did we lose them?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Joe answered, keeping a lookout. "What say we head on out to your place and I borrow your car? I'll bring it back in the morning," he promised.  
  
"Worry-wart," she said, smiling affectionately at him. She loved it when Joe got all protective. Vanessa drove to her house and unlocked the door. Joe went in first and made sure no one was lurking about or had been in the place.  
  
"You could come and stay in our guest room," Joe offered, his eyes full of concern as he looked into hers.  
  
"Don't worry," Vanessa told him, holding up her hand to his face. "We lost them. Besides, you were being followed. It just happened to be in my car."  
  
Joe wanted to argue, but he knew she was probably right. "Lock the door and turn on the alarm as soon as I leave," he ordered her sternly.  
  
"If you'll call me when you get home," she bargained.  
  
"Deal," Joe agreed, smiling as he leaned in close and covered her mouth with his.  
  
A couple of minutes later they pulled apart and Vanessa walked Joe to the door, locking it after him and turning on the alarm as she had promised.  
  
"How was your evening?" petite Laura Hardy asked her son as he entered the living room.  
  
"Very nice," Joe told her, smiling fondly at the memory of Vanessa laughing earlier at him.  
  
"What did you two do all night?" Mr. Hardy asked, smiling at Joe although his eyes were laced with concern. He knew Andrea Bender was out of town.  
  
"Would you believe we talked?" Joe asked, laughing. "We started eating and the next thing we knew, one of the guys was busing the tables and getting ready to close-up." His eyes clouded over and he looked at his dad. "Are you working on anything?" he asked.  
  
"No," Mr. Hardy replied. "I wrapped the case for Albany Air yesterday. Why?"  
  
"Someone was following us as we left Barney's Burgers," Joe said, frowning.  
  
"What kind of car?" Mr. Hardy asked.  
  
"A Toyota, I think," Joe responded with a shake of his head. "It kept far enough back so I couldn't get a good look at it."  
  
"Are you and your brother working on anything now?" Mr. Hardy inquired, quirking an eyebrow for accent.  
  
"Nope," Joe answered. "It's been quiet all week."  
  
"Hmm, well, until we find out what's going on, I think you should stick close to the house or your brother," Mr. Hardy ordered him. "I'll go make a few phone calls and see if anyone has been released or escaped from prison recently."  
  
"And I'll call the Shaws and see if Frank is still there. Someone may be tailing him too," Joe said. He went over to the phone, and remembering his promise to call Vanessa, gave her a ring first to let her know he had made it home safely. Next, he dialed the Shaws' house.  
  
"Hel...hello," blond-heaed Callie Shaw answered the phone with a little giggle. "Stop that!" she hissed at her playful boyfriend as he blew gently into her ear.  
  
"Callie, I need to speak with Frank," Joe's voice reverbrated in her ear.  
  
"It's Joe," Callie said, handing the phone to Frank who made a face as he took it from her.  
  
"This better be good," he growled into the phone.  
  
"Interrupted something, did I?" Joe asked, grinning. "Have you noticed anyone tailing you tonight?" he asked, turning serious almost at once.  
  
"What? Joe, what are you talking about?" Frank asked, growing concerned. "What's happened?"  
  
Joe told Frank about being followed and their dad seeing if it could be an old enemy. "Be careful and keep your eyes open on your way home," Joe concluded.  
  
"Will do," Frank agreed, getting ready to disconnect.  
  
"Uh, when will you be home?" Joe asked.  
  
Frank's eyebrows drew closer together. "Later," he said, starting to wonder why Joe was being such a nuisance all of the sudden.  
  
"How much later?" Joe pushed.  
  
Frank sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be home by one," he promised, ringing off.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Callie demanded, taking Frank's chin in her hand and looking into his troubled eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Frank admitted, smiling wanly at her. "Joe's never been this...protective before."  
  
"He's probably afraid he's losing you," Callie told him.  
  
"What!" Frank exclaimed, his eyes going wide. "No way. We talked about it earlier," he said, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "Do you really think he's upset because I started early?"  
  
"No," Callie replied slowly after having thought it over. "I think he's feeling lonely because you are going to live on campus instead of commute."  
  
"It's only across town," Frank pointed out.  
  
"But it might as well be across the country," Callie told him. "You and Joe have always been there for each other twenty-four seven," she said. "Things are going to be very different now."  
  
"You think I should live at home?" Frank asked her, looking puzzled.  
  
Callie shrugged. "It's only for one more year," she replied. "Then you and Joe could live on campus together."  
  
"I thought you would be happy if I lived on campus," Frank said, still mystified by what she was saying.  
  
"Why would you ever think that?" she demanded, her eyes widening in surprise. "Frank, I know you. You'll spend all your time worrying about Joe."  
  
"Joe has to take care of himself sometime," Frank said, although Callie wondered if Frank was trying to convince her of this fact or himself. "Look, you're right," he admitted when she stared at him. He ran a hand through his mane of brown hair. "I'm worried about him right now. Why was someone following him?"  
  
"Then why..." Frank stopped her words by placing a finger to her lips.  
  
"He's going to be graduating from high school next year," Frank stated. "He's gotten used to me looking out for him. I'm not always going to be there. I'm going to have my own family to look out for in the future and so will Joe. He needs to learn to be responsible for himself or he will never be able to take care of a family." Frank's eyes begged for Callie to understand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Frank," Callie told him, shaking her head. "I don't think Joe's emotionally ready for that kind of separation. You either for that matter. No, hear me out," she said, holding up her hand as he was about to interrupt. "You two aren't like normal brothers," she pointed out. "You face life and death situations every week. You need each other whether you want to admit it or not. Granted," she continued, "Joe does tend to get himself into situations because in the back of his mind he knows you will be there to get him out of trouble, but he would know you would help him even if you weren't in the next room."  
  
"But that's just it," Fank said, seriously. "He has to learn to get himself out of the messes he gets into, or better yet, not to get into them at all."  
  
"So you're just going to ignore the fact that someone was following him tonight?" Callie demanded in disbelief.  
  
"Joe has the same training and experience I have," Frank replied. "He can handle it."  
  
"And if he can't?" Callie asked, looking at him hard.  
  
"Then he's going to have to figure a way out of whatever he gets himself into with someone else's help," Frank asserted. If Frank had sprouted a second head, Callie could not have been more surprised.  
  
"Relax," Frank told her. "Joe will be all right," he promised. 'But what about you?' she wondered silently as he pulled her close. 'If something happens to Joe, will you be all right after you deserted him?' 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Frank woke up to the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. He could hear Joe open the medicine cabinet and close it again, loudly! Frank sat up and shoved his comforter aside, putting his bare feet on the thick carpet which covered the floor in his room. He winced as he heard a cup in the bathroom bang down on the sink.  
  
Joe was really angry, Frank observed, frowning and feeling guilty. One a.m. had come and gone and still he had remained at Callie's. At twenty after one, a worried Joe had called to see what time Frank had left. When Callie told him Frank was still there but had forgotten to call, although he hadn't actually forgotten, Joe had said good night to Callie and hung up.  
  
Frank heard Joe leave the bathroom which connected the brothers' rooms and go into his own. Standing up, Frank gave a leisurely stretch and obligatory scratch, then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. By the time he had finished, Joe had already gone downstairs.  
  
Frank dressed then went down to the kitchen where he found his parents enjoying pancakes and maple syrup. "Sit down, honey," Mrs. Hardy said, rising. "I'll get you some pancakes and juice."  
  
"Thanks," Frank replied, smiling gratefully. "Where's Joe?" he asked, sitting down on his father's right side.  
  
"He went to Vanessa's," Mr. Hardy replied. "Her mother is still out of town and Joe didn't want to leave her alone for long, what with them being followed last night."  
  
"Oh," Frank commented. Joe must not have told their parents about his not returning when he should have, otherwise they would have said something, Frank decided. All of the sudden, he wasn't very hungry. "Did you find out anything last night?" he asked as his mother set a plate of pancakes in front of him.  
  
"No," Mr. Hardy said. "I can't figure why Joe would have been followed last night," he continued. "None of us are working on a case and there hasn't been anyone released that you two, or I, have put away for at least five months. You two will just have to be on your guard," he ended.  
  
Frank nodded and picked up his fork. He pushed his feelings of guilt aside and dug in. He had to remember, he was doing this to Joe for his own good.  
  
Joe flipped the radio off and slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. 'What's with Frank anyway? He never used to be so irresponsible,' Joe thought, his handsome face marred by a scowl. 'Doesn't he know how worried I would be?' This thought raced around in his head, his anger at his brother increasing to the point that he almost missed the stalled car and leggy brunette by the roadside. Almost.  
  
Joe pulled Vanessa's Explorer to a stop and got out. "What's the problem?" he asked, grinning at the green-eyed beauty as he walked toward her.  
  
"I don't know," she admitted, frowning. "My headlights started getting dimmer and then it just quit."  
  
"Headlights?" Joe asked in surprise. "How long have you been out here?"  
  
"Oh, about eight hours," she answered with a nonchalant shrug. "I was so sleey when it happened and no cars were coming by, I just crawled in the backseat and fell asleep. I woke up a few minutes ago when the sun started shining in my eyes."  
  
"Pop the hood," Joe instructed. She did and he bent over for a looksee. A few minutes later he straightened up and looked back at her. "It looks like your battery died," he said, his eyes troubled. "Funny, though. I've never heard of a battery dying while the car was moving. Could be you've got a bad altenator and the battery went after you switched the engine off," he suggested.  
  
"Great," she moaned, sagging agaisnt the car.  
  
"Look, I'm on my way to my girlfriend's house," Joe said. "We'll call a tow from there and then we can give you a lift into town or wherever you need to go."  
  
"Would you?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. "That's so kind of you!"  
  
"No problem," Joe assured her, closing the hood on her car. "My name's Joe Hardy," he introduced himself as he led her to Vanessa's Explorer.  
  
"Francessca Wyndham," she introduced herself. "But all my friends call me Franc."  
  
"No way!" Joe laughed heartily. "I've got a brother named Frank."  
  
"Well, I like his name," she said impishly. "And his brother," she added, climbing into the passenger seat as Joe opened the door for her. Joe grinned down at her and shut the door as she began securing her seat belt.  
  
"I guess you're folks will be worried sick about you," Joe commented as he got in behind the wheel.  
  
"It's just my dad," Franc told him. "And he is out of town until tomorrow."  
  
"Oh?" Joe said, his voice lifting up in question.  
  
"Daddy bought the Shillman house last week," she told him. "But he had to leave on business so I've been trying to fix it up."  
  
"All by yourself?" Joe demanded in disbelief. He remembered the Shillman place. It had been deserted for as long as he could remember. When Shelby Shillman died, the house had gone to her heirs along with a few other things of importance. Her heirs had fought over the will until two years ago when the matter had been settled and the house had gone on the market. The place had been so run-down by that time, Joe was surprised Franc's dad had wanted it.  
  
"Well, we've called contractors for all the major stuff," she conceeded. "But they told us they can't start working on the place until sometime next month."  
  
"So in the meantime you've been trying to make it livable," Joe deduced. "That's a big job," he commented. "I've seen the house."  
  
"Yeah, and it's going to be even tougher now," Franc said. "I have to start Bayport High tomorrow and what with Daddy's busy schedule, it's going to take forever."  
  
"There's only a little over a week of school left," Joe said, frowning. "Doesn't seem fair to make you change schools for that long."  
  
"Actually, I didn't have to. I went to a boarding school and the term was over," she admitted a bit sheepishly. "But I wanted to go to a public school my senior year and when Daddy agreed, I talked him into letting me finish out the junior year here as well. I figured it would be easier to fit in as a junior than a senior."  
  
"You have a point," Joe conceded. "Tell you what, I'll help you fix up your place." Franc's eyes widened. "I'm not a great handyman or anything, but I swing a mean paintbrush."  
  
"I couldn't ask you to do that," Franc quickly refused Joe's offer.  
  
"You didn't," Joe assured her, coming to a stop in front of Vanessa's two story house. "I volunteered."  
  
"Who have we here?" Vanessa inquired, opening the door at Joe's knock and seeing the beautiful brunette who stood beside her boyfriend.  
  
"Vanessa, I'd like you to meet Francessca Wyndham. Franc, this lovely lady is my girlfriend, Vanessa Bender," Joe gallantly made the introduction.  
  
"Hello," Vanessa greeted the young woman, moving aside to let the two enter. Joe explained about Franc's car. "Oh, you poor thing," Vanessa exclaimed, at once feeling sorry for the girl. "You must need to freshen up." Vanessa led Franc upstairs to her room while Joe called for a tow.  
  
Vanessa returned as Joe was hanging up. "I'm going to fix breakfast," she told him. "Hungry?"  
  
"And how," Joe admitted. "I left home without any."  
  
"Why?" she asked. Joe's appetite was almost as notorious as that of Chet Morton, a close friend who enjoyed over-indulging.  
  
Joe told her about Frank not coming home when he said he would. "Maybe he forgot," Vanessa reasoned. "You know Frank would never intentionally do anything to make you worry."  
  
"You're right, of course," Joe admitted with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck absently. He looked at her and dropped his hand. "I'm an idiot."  
  
"But you're so adorable, who cares?" Vanessa teased, giving him a quick peck on the lips as she passed by him to reach for a box of pancake mix.  
  
"What can I do?" he asked.  
  
"Forget it happened," Vanessa replied promptly.  
  
"I will," Joe promised, grinning. "But I meant with breakfast?"  
  
Vanessa laughed. "Set the table," she ordered, her laugh fading to a giggle.  
  
"Can I help?" asked Franc, coming into the room.  
  
"You can pour the juice," Vanessa suggested. "The glasses are in the second cupboard on the bottom shelf."  
  
Over breakfast, Joe told Vanessa about Franc trying to make the old Shillman place livable. "I'd be glad to help," Vanessa volunteered.  
  
"You and Joe are both so kind," Franc accepted gracefully.  
  
"Why don't we drive you home and see what needs doing and we can start tomorrow after school?" Joe suggested.  
  
"That would be wonderful," Franc said. "I did manage to get the swimming pool operational," she continued. "So if you want to bring a suit, we can go swimming."  
  
"Great," Vanessa liked the idea. "Hon, would you stack the dishes while I go hunt out my suit?" she asked Joe.  
  
"No prob," Joe replied, standing up after Vanessa had left the room. He started clearing the table and Franc went to the sink and turned on the water.  
  
"It's the least I can do," Franc said, raising one shoulder and dimpling at Joe.  
  
Joe handed her the dishes and picked up a towel. "Don't you have to run home and get swim trunks?" she asked him.  
  
"I was a Boy Scout," he bragged. "I'm always prepared."  
  
"Hey, tall, dark and handsome," a low sexy voice accosted Frank as he entered Mr. Pizza later that day. Frank's eyebrows shot up and he blushed as he turned to view the speaker.  
  
"Callie!" Frank hissed, giving her a wiry smile.  
  
"Come on," she urged him, looping her arm through his and steering him to the back of the restaurant. "Biff, Chet, Karen, Helen, Phil and Sandi are waiting on us."  
  
"Uh, have you seen Joe today?" Frank asked as they made their way back to where two tables had been pushed together to accommodate the large group.  
  
"No," she replied, glancing at him through the corner of her eye. "Worried about him?"  
  
"Yes," Frank admitted. "But don't let him know," he admonished. "He has to learn to be self-reliant."  
  
"Whatever you say," Callie agreed vocally, rolling her eyes and turning her head so he couldn't see.  
  
Frank smiled at the gathered teens. Like himself and Callie, witht he exception of Sandi, all of them would be graduating in less than two weeks. Blond, chubby Chet Morton, his best friend since kindergarten had been accepted into Penn State. Blond and beefy Biff Hooper was going to be attending Bayport University with him and Callie while Karen and Helen were going to New York State. Phil, the brightest in the group, was off to Yale University.  
  
"Where's Joe?" Biff asked as Frank and Callie sat down.  
  
Frank shrugged. "He left early this morning to go to Vanessa's," he answered.  
  
"Give them a call," Chet urged. "The carnival is in town."  
  
"Yeah. They arrived yesterday and are opening for business this afternoon," Helen added, her blue eyes sparkling. She shoved a lock of red hair out of her face. "I love carnivals."  
  
"Especially the Octopus," Karen put in. Biff smiled at her and put his hand on her long black hair. He liked to play with it.  
  
"I'll call," Callie offered, standing up. She wasn't sure if Frank would have invited Joe and Vanessa or not but she saw no reason why they all couldn't hang out at the carnival together. Joe and Vanessa were their friends.  
  
When Callie returned to the table, she was frowning. "No one was there," she said.  
  
"I wonder where they could be?" Chet asked. "Helen and I have been here since Mr. Pizza opened and they haven't come in."  
  
"Maybe you should call home and see if Joe's been in touch," Phil suggested.  
  
Frank shook his head. "I'm sure they're fine," he said. The other teens gave him a peculiar look. "I'm starting college in a couple of weeks and won't be here to keep tabs on him," Frank defended himself. "He and Vanessa are probably on a picnic or something." His friends' faces all registered the same disbelief Callie's had the night before. "Look, if we don't bump into them at the carnival, then I'll call home. Okay?"  
  
At eight-thirty, with no sign of Joe or Vanessa anywhere, Frank was more worried than he wanted to admit. He pulled out his cellphone and called home, wishing Joe had his own cell phone. His mother picked up on the third ring. "Hi, Mom," Frank said when he heard her voice. "Have you heard from Joe since this morning?"  
  
"What do you mean, dear?" Mrs. Hardy asked, confused. "Joe called a couple of hours ago and said he and Vanessa were going to eat out with you."  
  
"Mom, I haven't see Joe since yesterday," Frank said, starting to panic.  
  
"Then why would Joe....oh, dear," Mrs. Hardy said. "I'd better tell your father."  
  
"I'm on my way home," Frank promised, hanging up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Biff demanded, seeing Frank's pale complexion.  
  
"Joe called home a couple of hours ago and said he and Vanessa were with me," Frank told him. "Oh, God. If something's happened to him, I'll never forgive myself."  
  
"Easy, Frank," Phil soothed him. "You couldn't have known Joe would get into trouble."  
  
"Joe's always getting into trouble," Frank pointed out. "I should have called earlier," he moaned. "I've got to go home. Callie......"  
  
"We'll take her home," Chet interuppted. "Call us if you need any help." Frank nodded and took off. Callie watched him go. She had known he would be this way. Letting go of Joe was harder on him than it would ever be on Joe. If only Frank could realize that.  
  
When Frank arrived home, he raced into the kitchen, through the living room and was on his way upstairs to his dad's office when he froze. He turned around and returned to the living room where Joe was sitting on the sofa, TV remote in hand.  
  
"Hey, Fr...." Joe's greeting died in his throat when he saw the anger in Frank's eyes. "What's..."  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Frank demanded hotly, advancing on Joe. "How dare you tell mom you're with me! Don't you have any consideration what-so-ever? Didn't you think about how worried they would be if I called and you weren't with me?"  
  
"Ease up," Joe ordered, preparing to explain.  
  
"Ease up? Grow up! Try taking a little responsibility for yourself," Frank lectured. "I was having fun with Callie at the carnival but had to rush home because of your lie."  
  
Joe's eyes hardened. Hurt by Frank's outburst, he did what anyone would do. He hurt back. "Seems you aren't the only one who isn't where he's supposed to be when he's supposed to be."  
  
"What do you mean by that remark?" Frank demanded.  
  
"Like you don't know," Joe replied snidely. "You're leaving for college in a month and you're acting like you've already left! Well guess what? I wish you were gone!" With these words, Joe got off the couch and tossed the remote on the coffee table and headed upstairs to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"What's going on out here?" asked Mr. Hardy, coming out of the den and looking at Frank quizzically.  
  
"Joe told mom he was with..." Frank's voice trailed away as his dad shook his head and held up a hand.  
  
"It was a miscommunication," Mr. Hardy informed his son. "Joe told your mother he and Vanessa had met a new girl, Francessca Wyndham, then told her he and Vanessa were having dinner with Franc, which is apparently what she goes by."  
  
"Oh," Frank said, feeling guilty. "I'd better go and apologize." Mr. Hardy nodded his consent then returned to the den.  
  
Frank went upstairs and came to a stop in front of Joe's door. He held up his hand to knock but paused. 'If Joe were to stay mad at me, he would be more aware of his own safety, wouldn't he?' Frank wondered, then shook his head, angry at himself for even thinking such a thing. He wanted Joe to be more cautious and not have to depend on him. He didn't want Joe to hate him. Frank rapped lightly on the door.  
  
"Come in," Joe's voice called out.  
  
Frank entered the room and froze as Joe fixed him with a hateful glare. "Uh, Joe, about downstairs....I'm sorry. I should never had said..."  
  
"You just said what you were thinking," Joe said, hurt killing his anger.  
  
"Joe, I..." Frank tried again to apologize but Joe wasn't listening.  
  
"I had no idea you considered me an inconvenience," Joe said.  
  
"I don't," Frank tried to interrupt.  
  
"I didn't lie," Joe continued as if Frank hadn't spoken. "Mom and I just got our lines crossed a bit. I would never worry them intentionally," he added, his voice cracking as he tried hard to control his emotions. "Or you," he added, his blue eyes sadder than Frank had ever seen them. "But then, you don't care. Not really."  
  
"Yes, I do!" Frank shouted. 'Where did Joe get such a ridiculous idea? Of course, I care!' he thought.  
  
"How worried they would be? Grow-up. Take responsibility," Joe repeated some of the hurtful words Frank had said to him. "Don't worry. You won't ever have to cut another date short because of me. I can take care of myself. I don't need you," Joe finished, saying what he thought Frank wanted to hear but praying he was wrong.  
  
Frank opened his mouth to object but said nothing. Wasn't that what he wanted? Joe to be self-reliant? He closed his mouth. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't see the last sparkle leave Joe's eyes.  
  
"Get out of my room," Joe told him, picking up a book and pretending to read.  
  
Frank exited Joe's room, closing the door behind him. He didn't see Joe drop the book and break into tears. He didn't hear the semi-silent sobs emanating from his younger brother. He was so wrapped up in his own warring emotions he wouldn't have noticed had he remained in the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Frank pulled the van to stop in the school's parking lot beside Vanessa's car. Joe got out without a word and stepped over to greet his girlfriend. "Hi, hon," he said, opening her door.  
  
"Hi," she returned, getting out and giving him a quick peck on his lips.  
  
"Hey Franc," Joe added, seeing the girl get out of the passenger side as Frank came around the van to see them.  
  
"Hi, Joe," Franc replied, giving Frank a cursory glance before smiling at Joe. "Van gave me a lift since my car is defunct."  
  
"Franc...Francessca, this is Frank," Joe introduced his brother.  
  
Frank winced inwardly. Although Joe didn't ignore him, he was treating him like a casual acquaintance; not even a friend. "Hi," Frank said, smiling at the new girl.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Franc said. "I've heard so much about you."  
  
"Good, I hope," Frank returned.  
  
"Very," Franc admitted. "Well, I know it's early, but I better go inside. I have to stop in at the principal's office before school."  
  
"I'll show you where it is," Vanessa offered, sensing the two boys had something they needed to work out.  
  
Joe started to follow the girls but Frank stepped into his path. Joe stood silently, waiting for Frank to say what was on his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry," Frank apologized again. "What I said last night, I didn't mean it the way it sounded."  
  
"Then how did you mean it?" Joe asked, revealing no emotion.  
  
"I just....how do I put this?" Frank asked himself, running a hand nervously through his hair. "I love you and I do worry about you. Too much," he added. 'That's why I want, no, I need you to start taking responsibility for yourself. I'm leaving," he explained. "I'm not going to be around to get you out of the jams you get into."  
  
"In other words," Joe clarified. "You don't want me asking you for help."  
  
"Not unless your life depends on it," Frank specified.  
  
"Gotcha," Joe said, moving around Frank and starting to walk towards school so Frank couldn't see the loss Joe was feeling. "We'd better go or we're going to be late for class."  
  
"Meet you at lunch?" Frank asked, following him.  
  
"Sure," Joe replied brightly, plastering a smile on his face and turning back to look at Frank. If Frank wanted to be nothing more than friends, then he would accept it and move on. He had survived many tortures and hardships in his seventeen years and he would survive this one as well.  
  
Joe had second period with Vanessa. As Joe took his seat beside her, she asked, "What's going on with you and Frank?"  
  
"After school," Joe promised. Franc came in and took the empty seat behind Joe.  
  
"How are you liking public school?" Vanessa asked her.  
  
"It's not too bad," Franc answered. "I just had physics with Mr. Arnette. He's kind of fun."  
  
"Yeah, he is," Joe concurred. "I've got him for fifth period."  
  
A throat cleared disapprovingly and the three teens hurriedly quieted down and faced the front. Mrs. Howe shot the three a stern look then took roll. "We have a new student with us today," Mrs. Howe stated. "Francessca Wyndham." Franc gave an embarrassed smile.  
  
"We are having our final exam which will count for thirty-five percent of your grade," she continued. "The test will cover everything we have discussed and all the chapters we have covered since Christmas break. Since Francesssca has not been with us, would anyone care to volunteer to help her study for the exam which will be one week from today?"  
  
Several hands shot up. "Since you already seem to know Vanessa and Joe, I'll let them be your study guides," Mrs. Howe said to Franc.  
  
"Thank you," Franc replied and smiled gratefully at her two firends. The class was spent reviewing some of the earlier items discussed in the semester. When the bell rang, there wasn't one student who wasn't relieved to be able to lay their pencil down.  
  
"What's your next class?" Joe asked Franc as he stood up and waited for Vanessa to put away her pencil and notes.  
  
"Geography with Webb," she replied.  
  
"Great," Vanessa said. "It's hard to find," she continued. "It's near the cafeteria but you have to go around the back way to get in."  
  
"And that's great because?" Franc demanded, her tone taking on a tone of hurt.  
  
"It's great because I can walk you there," Joe explained. "That's my next class too," he added, grinning at Franc's relieved sigh.  
  
"Come on," Vanessa said, leading the way out of the room. "You can drop me off at my French class along the way."  
  
"How long have you and Vanessa been dating?" Franc asked after Vanessa had entered her next class.  
  
"A little over six months," Joe answered. "We met her first day of school."  
  
"Like the new girls, huh?" Franc asked impishly.  
  
"I guess I do," Joe admitted, not feeling like going into detail about his childhood sweetheart and love, Iola Morton.  
  
"Do you two ever fight?" Franc asked. "I mean, you two look so perfect together."  
  
Joe scowled as an image of his brother flashed across his mind. "Looks can be deceiving," he commented ominously.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling we aren't talking about you and Vanessa anymore?" Franc asked, her face wrinkling in concern as she looked at him.  
  
Joe shrugged. "Frank and I kind of got into a fight last night," he admitted.  
  
"He didn't look bad," Franc commented, coming to a stop and grabbing Joe's arm so he would stop and look at her. "You don't either," she added, then released him and the two continued walking.  
  
Joe laughed. "Quarrel, then," he conceded.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" she asked.  
  
Joe didn't even have to think over her proposition. "No, but thanks."  
  
"Anytime," she said before entering the room via the door Joe had just opened.  
  
When lunch finally arrived, Joe and Franc met Vanessa, then entered the cafeteria and joined their friends. Introductions were made and talk soon turned to the forthcoming graduation. It didn't take long for the three juniors to feel left out. After attempting to break into the conversation on several occasions, Joe set down his fork and watched and listened to the animated conversation of his brother and friends. No, that's not right, Joe realized. All these people, his alleged friends, were really only his friends by association. Except for Vanessa and Franc, they were all seniors. All ready to leave without a thought to those who would be staying.  
  
Vanessa saw the sadness start to overwhelm Joe and suggested they spend the rest of lunch outside. He smiled, thinking how lucky he was to have her. They stood and picked up their trays. "Mind if I go with you two?" Franc asked, nervous about being left alone with the seniors whom she didn't know.  
  
"Not at all," Vanessa answered. She tried to get the group's attention to tell them they were leaving but Joe placed a hand on her upper arm.  
  
"They won't even notice," he assured her. She listened once more to them making plans for a final senior bash and realized he was right. The three left the lunchroom and went outside. When the bell rang announcing the next class, the three went their separate ways after agreeing to meet at Vanessa's car once school had let out for the day.  
  
Frank caught up to Joe later at his locker. "Where did you guys disappear to?" he asked.  
  
"We showed Franc around the campus," Joe replied with a shrug.  
  
"We're meeting at Mr. Pizza in twenty minutes," Frank informed Joe of the plans he and the others had made at lunch. "We've decided to go to the beach this Saturday and have a party there to celebrate the end of the school year."  
  
"Sounds like you guys will have fun," Joe said, straining not to grit his teeth.  
  
"You and Vanessa are invited," Frank told him, hearing the antagonism in Joe's voice.  
  
"We have a major exam next Monday," Joe declined the invitation. "Vanessa and I will be studying at Franc's."  
  
"Need some tutoring?" Frank offered.  
  
"No thanks," Joe turned him down, Frank's earlier comments fresh in his mind. "I've got it covered." He closed his locker and snapped his backpack shut. "Tell Mom and Dad I'll be late. We're going to start tonight." With these words, Joe turned and left Frank standing in the hallway amid the lockers, a look of sorrow on Frank's face which Joe never saw. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ready to hit the hardware store?" Vanessa asked Joe as he reached the two waiting girls.  
  
"Drive on my Queen," Joe replied, climbing into the back seat and leaning back.  
  
"If I'm the Queen, then why am I driving?" Vanessa inquired haughtily as she started the motor.  
  
"Because I'm your King?" Joe asked, lifting one brow and tilting his head sideways.  
  
Franc giggled as Vanessa shook her head in mock exasperation. The threesome arrived at the hardware store and gathered the items they needed. Carrying the supplies to the front checkout, Joe felt a bit uneasy as the cashier, a man in his early forties with straight black hair, and a touch of gray at the temples, and hazel eyes, watched Joe approach and lay down his load. The cashier flashed a grin at Joe, which revealed one gold tooth on the upper left side of his mouth.  
  
"Planning on doing a bit of work?" he asked, staring Joe in the eyes.  
  
"Joe and Vanessa have volunteered to help Dad and me fix up our place, Mr. Maurice," Franc answered for Joe.  
  
"Francessca!" the cashier exclaimed. "I didn't see you there. These two are friends of yours, then?" Franc nodded, a big smile on her face.  
  
"This is my neighbor of a few miles, Vanessa Bender and her boyfriend, Joe Hardy," Franc made the introductions. "Vanessa, Joe, this is Liam Maurice. He has been most helpful in helping us get what we need together."  
  
"These go on your father's account then?" Mr. Maurice inquired, ringing up the items.  
  
"Please," she answered. Their purchases covered, the threesome left the hardware store and stowed the gear in the trunk.  
  
Vanessa pulled to a stop beside a gold PT cruiser which sat in the driveway. "Your dad's?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Franc admitted, her face breaking into a huge smile.  
  
The three teens got out of the car and went inside. "Have a seat," Franc invited them. "I'll go find Dad." She returned a few minutes later with a handsome man in his late thirties. "Dad, this is Vanessa Bender and Joe Hardy," Franc introduced her friends. "Guys, my dad, Bailey Wyndham."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wyndham," Joe said, standing up and shaking the man's hand.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," Mr. Wyndham returned. "I want to thank you two for helping out my little girl yesterday," he added.  
  
"It was no problem," Vanessa assurred him. "It's great to have Franc around."  
  
Mr. Wyndham smiled at her. "We brought some supplies from the hardware store," Franc informed her dad. "Joe and Vanessa have volunteered to help fix up the place."  
  
"That's very kind of you," Mr. Wyndham stated, surprised. "We have called contractors but they are unable to begin right now."  
  
"It's our pleasure," Joe assured the man. "You can't be expected to live in a house with more holes than roof."  
  
"You know how to install a new roof?" Mr. Wyndham inquired.  
  
"My brother and I helped our dad put a new one on our house last summer," Joe told him.  
  
"And the materials for ours were supposed to have been delivered this morning," Franc put in. "Except for the nails and tools, of course."  
  
"It's here," Mr. Wyndham replied. "Stacked up in the backyard next to a couple of ladders."  
  
"I guess we had better get started then," Joe said.  
  
"I have an idea," Mr. Wyndham said. "Why don't you girls work on painting the kitchen while I help Joe with the roof?"  
  
"Great idea, Dad," Franc approved, grinning. "We can get a good start on two jobs today that way, and Vanessa can help me prepare for the English exam."  
  
Their plans made, the foursome split up. Joe and Mr. Wyndham each took some tools and laid the ladders against the house.  
  
As Joe began pulling up the old shingles, Mr. Wyndham began talking. "Have you lived in Bayport long?" he asked Joe.  
  
"Since I was four," Joe answered.  
  
"So you pretty much know where everything is?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty much," Joe agreed. "Why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you and Vanessa would mind showing Franc and me around town?" Mr. Wyndham asked, looking at Joe with a serious expression.  
  
Joe looked surprised but quickly covered it. "Sure, we'd love to," he replied. "But wouldn't you feel more comfortable having someone older do that?" he asked. "My parents would be better at showing you the town and I know they would love to meet you."  
  
"I'd like to meet your parents," Mr. Wyndham replied. "But, well, I have a confession to make."  
  
"Oh?" Joe asked, pausing in his task and looking at Mr. Wyndham.  
  
"Franc has been in boarding school ever since her mother died six years ago," he began. "Don't get me wrong," he added defensively although Joe hadn't said anything. "I love Francessca more than anything but my job requires I travel a lot and that was no life for her. She needed the stability a boarding school could provide." He gave a deep sigh and smiled wanly at Joe. "When she insisted on attending a public school her senior year, I didn't know whether to be more worried or thrilled. I get to see her so much more now, but when I'm away, she'll be alone and that makes me worry. Anything could happen to her when I'm out of town."  
  
"I understand your concern," Joe told him. "And you really don't have to worry. If she needs anything at all, she can call me or Vanessa," he assurred the man. "But I don't see what Vanessa and I showing you around town has to do with Franc being on her own while you're away."  
  
"I would feel more at ease if I know the places she goes to and the people she associates with," Mr. Wyndham explained. "If something were to happen to her then I would be able to have her haunts checked out."  
  
Joe gave Mr. Wyndham a bright smile, the sun reflecting in his eyes and making them sparkle. "That makes sense," he said. "In that case, when would you like your tour to begin?"  
  
"How about tonight?" Mr. Wyndham suggested. "I'll treat all three of you to your favorite restaurant."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Joe replied. "I hope you like pizza."  
  
"I love it," Joe was assured. "Are we going to Pizza Hut, then?"  
  
"No," Joe denied with a shake of his blond head. "Mr. Pizza. It's a great restaurant run by the Pritos. Tony Prito is the manager and the owner's son. He's also one of my best friends."  
  
"Wonderful," Mr. Wyndham enthused. He and Joe spent the next two hours working, talking occasionally, and getting hot.  
  
Joe finally pulled off his shirt and dropped it over the edge of the roof where it landed amid a mess of weeds that would one day be a flower garden.  
  
Mr. Wyndham, seeing Joe wipe his brow with the back of his hand suggested they take a break and get some lemonade. "Sounds good," Joe agreed. The two descended the ladder and entered the house via the kitchen where the two girls had decided to take a break as well. Vanessa was busy putting ice cubes into four tall glasses while Franc was pouring sugar into a pitcher.  
  
"Perfect timing!" Franc declared, stirring her concoction. She brought it over to the table and filled the four glasses.  
  
"I ought to call my parents and tell them I won't be home for dinner," Joe said.  
  
"You can use the phone in the study," Mr. Wyndham told him.  
  
"Joe?" Vanessa asked, wondering why Joe wasn't going home for dinner.  
  
"Mr. Wyndham has invited us to go with him and Franc to Mr. Pizza for dinner," Joe informed her.  
  
"Thank you," Vanessa said. "That's very generous of you, Mr. Wyndham."  
  
"It's my pleasure," he assured the girl. "I do have one request, however."  
  
"What's that?" asked Joe.  
  
"That you both call me Bailey. Mr. Wyndham is so formal," he added disdainfully.  
  
"Bailey it is," Joe agreed, then hurried to make his call. When Joe returned, he downed his lemonade and the two returned to the roof.  
  
"You and Vanessa seem to get along very well," Bailey observed. "Have you two known each other long?"  
  
"About seven months," Joe answered, struggling with a stubborn shingle.  
  
"And how long have you been dating?" Bailey asked, surprised at Joe's previous answer.  
  
"About," Joe gritted his teeth as he pulled at the shingle, "seven...months." He gave the shingle one last, strong pull. It came loose and Joe lost his balance. He fell back off the roof! 


	6. Chapter 6

"Joe!" Bailey screamed, lunging for him but missing as Joe's body went over the edge. Joe reached out as he fell, his hand latching onto the guttering. It jerked and made a creaking noise but held fast. Joe reached up with his other hand and took hold of the gutter. There was a loud squeak and the aluminum began to fall.  
  
Bailey grabbed onto Joe's wrists as the guttering gave way. "Hang on," Bailey said, grunting with the effort of holding the boy's weight while trying to maintain his own balance.  
  
Joe's wrists were becoming slick and Bailey was having a difficult time holding onto the lad. He flattened himself on the roof and tried to pull Joe up, but instead he started sliding forward.  
  
"Let me go," Joe told him. "It isn't all that far to the ground," he added bravely, not wanting them both to be pulled over.  
  
"Not a chance," grunted Bailey. "Even if you didn't break something, you might land on the old shingles and the nails in them are long and rusty enough to cause major damage."  
  
"Hang on!" shouted Vanessa from below. The girls had heard a loud noise from outside and gone to see what had caused it. What they had found was the guttering lying on the ground and Joe and Bailey about to fall off the roof!  
  
Franc and Vanessa came over as fast as they could and pulled the ladder down closer to Joe. Bailey released Joe's left wrist and Joe reached for the ladder and took hold; putting his left foot firmly on one of the rungs before Bailey released his other wrist. Joe qucikly descended and Vanessa gave him a relieved hug as Bailey also made his way to the ground.  
  
Franc hugged her father as Joe turned to him. "Thanks," Joe said gratefully.  
  
"You need to be more careful, son," Bailey replied, smiling at the youth.  
  
"Everybody tells him that," Vanessa informed him, grinning at Joe.  
  
"Oh?" Franc asked, concerned. "You don't strike me as a klutz."  
  
"He's not," Vanessa clarified. "Joe just seems to always get involved in something where he could, and lots of times, does, get hurt."  
  
Bailey frowned and cast a glance at his daughter. "I'm not sure you're the kind of..." he began, speaking to Joe.  
  
"Oh, no! It's not like that," Vanessa quickly assured him. "Joe's one of the good guys. If someone is in trouble, he'll help them out even if it means getting hurt in the process. He's just that kind of guy," she ended.  
  
"A hero?" Bailey asked, impressed but faintly amused at the idea.  
  
Joe blushed and shook his head. "No," he replied at the same time as Vanessa.  
  
"Exactly!" she declared, drowning out Joe's humble reply. "As a matter of fact, we met when someone slashed my tires."  
  
"What? Who would do such a thing?" Franc demanded.  
  
"This guy had it in for my mom and was trying to get at her through me," Vanessa explained. "But Joe kept coming to my rescue. He even cleared my mom of the charges against her and got the guy responsible," she added, squeezing Joe's hand and giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Kind of like Batman?" Franc asked, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"More like Robin," Joe admitted. "Frank, my brother, would be Batman."  
  
"You and your brother help people out a lot?" Bailey inquired.  
  
"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Vanessa with a proud laugh. "The Hardy Boys are known all over Bayport for their investigative abilities," she bragged.  
  
"You wouldn't by any chance be related to Fenton Hardy, would you?" Bailey asked, just now getting the connection.  
  
"He's my father," Joe admitted.  
  
"Well, now, this is interesting. I'm an admirer of your father's. So you and your brother are following in his footsteps?" Bailey inquired.  
  
"We're giving it our best shot," Joe confirmed.  
  
"I would love to hear about some of your exploits," Franc said.  
  
"Joe's too modest," Vanessa told her. "But I'm not. I'll tell you," she added, taking Franc's arm and going back inside the house, already talking animatedly about her boyfriend.  
  
Bailey looked at Joe's flushed face and slapped him on the back. "A girlfriend who does your bragging for you," he stated in amazement. "You are one lucky fellow."  
  
"She's special," Joe agreed and followed Bailey back up the ladder.  
  
Frank walked in the kitchen door and set his backpack by the first cabinet before walking into the living room. "Hi," he said, seeing both his parents relaxing in front of the television, a rerun of an episode of the series Breaking Away playing. "Joe's going to be late."  
  
"We know," Mr. Hardy replied, looking up at his eldest son. "He and Vanessa are having dinner with Franc and her dad."  
  
"He's spending a lot of time with Francessca to just have met her," Frank observed, a worried frown on his face.  
  
"I dare say Joe and Vanessa are relieved to have a new friend their own age," Mrs. Hardy said, looking at Frank. "Most of their friends are seniors," she said.  
  
"You have a point," Frank admitted. "We kind of got carried away at lunch talking about our plans for after we graduate and Joe, Vanessa, and Francessca were gone before we knew it."  
  
"Maybe you could plan something with Joe," Mr. Hardy suggested, knowing they hadn't completely resolved the quarrel they had the previous evening. "A little weekend hike or something before school is out?"  
  
"I'll do that," Frank agreed, thinking maybe he could get Joe to not treat him so impersonally. This politeness thing was starting to get to him.  
  
When Joe got home it was going on ten o'clock. He greeted his parents, told them about Mr. Wyndham and asked if it would be all right if he spent tomorrow evening with Vanessa and the Wyndhams as well. Receiving permission, Joe gave each of his parents a hug then went upstairs to his room.  
  
Frank heard Joe enter his room and drop his backpack on the floor. Less than two minutes later, he heard the shower start-up. Frank spent the next twenty-five minutes online, giving Joe time to shower and change before he logged off and went through the connecting bathroom into Joe's room.  
  
Frank had been all prepared to convince Joe into going hiking with him this weekend. He had prepared an argument to cover anything Joe could think up, believing Joe was still mad at him because of the coolness of his attitude. What he had not been prepared for was finding his little brother passed out on the bed, his pajama pants on, the shirt in his hand and his legs hanging off the bed.  
  
Frank wondered what Joe had been doing that would make him this exhausted. He intended to find out but had to think of a way to do so without letting Joe know. He still wanted Joe to be more cautious and if Joe had an inkling that he was checking up on him, Frank doubted Joe would try to be.  
  
Frank lifted Joe's legs onto the bed then went to the linen closet down the hall and took out a quilt. He returned to Joe's room, covered him up, then turned off the light and went back to his own room. Switching off the lamp on the nightstand beside the bed, he decided to tackle Joe first thing in the morning about the hiking trip. Soon, Frank was asleep as well.  
  
Early the next morning, Frank leapt from the bed, showered, brushed his teeth and got ready for school. At fifteen minutes till seven, five minutes earlier than Joe normally awoke, Frank entered Joe's room. His smile fell as he saw his brother's neatly made bed, the quilt he had covered Joe with the night before had been folded and lay at the foot. There was no sign Joe had even been there. Even his backpack was missing.  
  
Frank ran down the steps and into the kitchen. "Where's Joe?" he asked, expecting him to be having breakfast but disappointed when he wasn't.  
  
"Mr. Wyndham picked Joe up," Mrs. Hardy informed him. "He said he was going to treat Joe and Vanessa to breakfast this morning since he had to leave town on business this afternoon."  
  
"Why is he treating them anyway?" Frank demanded, jealous of the time Joe was spending with him, although he wouldn't admit it even to himself. "Wasn't dinner last night enough?"  
  
"Joe and Vanessa are helping them restore their house," Mr. Hardy informed him. Mr. Hardy sat at the breakfast table, a plate of half-eaten pancakes before him.  
  
"Shouldn't they get contractors for that?" queried Frank.  
  
"Joe said Bailey had called contractors but they aren't able to start until sometime next month," Mrs. Hardy answered. "In the meantime, Joe and Vanessa are helping them make the place livable."  
  
"Why so concerned?" Mr. Hardy asked, giving Frank a thoughtful look.  
  
"I went to ask Joe about the hiking trip last night but he was passed out. So I went to wake him up this morning but..." he let the sentence go with a shrug.  
  
"Ask him when you get to school," Mrs. Hardy suggested, gently pushing her son into a chair and placing a stack of pancakes before him. "He'll be spending the afternoon with Vanessa and Franc."  
  
"I will," agreed Frank. Somehow, this didn't seem right. He was supposed to be leaving Joe, not the other way around. Why did he feel so lonely all of the sudden?  
  
When Frank arrived at school he saw Vanessa's Explorer already in the lot. He jumped out of the van, locked it, then went inside. "Hey!" Frank shouted, seeing Chet and Biff talking by a set of lockers. The two boys turned and Chet waved Frank over. "Have you seen Joe?" Frank asked.  
  
"Blond hair, blue eyes, about yay tall?" Chet teased, holding his hand up to the top of his head. "Yep, lots of times."  
  
"This morning," Frank clarified, not finding Chet's attempt at levity very humorous this morning.  
  
"Sure, he was with that new girl outside when I got here," Biff answered. "I can't believe Vanessa isn't jealous."  
  
"That's because she is usually with them," Frank replied. "I wonder if he could already be in home room?" he added, thinking aloud as he started down the hall.  
  
Biff and Chet exchanged a knowing look and joined him. "What's wrong?" Chet demanded.  
  
"Joe and I got into an argument and he's mad at me," Frank admitted.  
  
"Last night?" Biff asked.  
  
Frank shook his head. "The night before."  
  
"He didn't seem mad at lunch yesterday," Chet commented.  
  
"No, he seemed distant," Frank conceded. "Which amounts to the same thing."  
  
"Hey! There he is," Biff broke in, pointing down the hall where Joe seemed to be arguing with Aaron Dopleson, a beefy senior and heavy-weight on the Bayport High wrestling team.  
  
Frank stopped, putting restraining hands on the arms of his two friends as they made to go and help. "Joe's in trouble," Chet said, mystified at Frank's reaction.  
  
"Joe has to learn to handle these things on his own," Frank declared, biting his lip as Aaron shoved Joe back into a stack of lockers. 


	7. Chapter 7

Joe caught a glimpse of Frank, Chet, and Biff watching from the corner of his eye. He didn't need their help, but it would have been nice had they offered. Apparently, Chet and Biff didn't care anymore about him than Frank did.  
  
Joe pulled himself up straight and looked Aaron in the eyes as he took a step forward. Franc, who had been obscured from Frank's, Chet's and Biff's view by Joe and Aaron, came into their line of vision as she stepped in front of Joe and glared at Aaron, her hands planted firmly on her hips.  
  
"Touch him again and I go straight to the principal," she vowed. "Which means, you won't be graduating this year."  
  
Aaron shot a venomous look at Franc but she refused to back down so he looked back to Joe. "I'll catch you when your bodyguard ain't around," he sneered before stalking off.  
  
"Are you all right?" Franc asked, turning to Joe and looking him over.  
  
"I'm fine," he assured her. "I could have handled him," he added.  
  
"I know," Franc agreed. "After what Vanessa told me, I think you can handle pretty much anything. But if you fought him, you both would have gotten expelled and I need your help with English and Geography, " she admitted, giving him a sly smile.  
  
Joe laughed and retrieved his and Franc's bookbags. She took hers and went inside her home-room across the hall. Joe shouldered his bag and started down the hall to his room but Frank, Biff and Chet caught up to him and brought him to a stop.  
  
"What was that all about?" Chet demanded, relieved because Joe hadn't had to fight him but curious as to what had started it in the first place.  
  
"Nothing," Joe replied with a shrug, not willing to give them the satisfaction of knowing it had started when Aaron wouldn't take no as an answer to Franc going out with him.  
  
"I'll catch up with you guys later," Frank told Chet and Biff, giving them a not so subtle hint that he wanted to talk with Joe alone. The two boys bid the brothers goodbye and headed off to their own homerooms.  
  
"Did you want something?" Joe asked Frank.  
  
"What was the fight about?" Frank demanded, all thoughts of the prospective hiking trip gone from his mind.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle," Joe assured Frank as the warning bell for homeroom rang. "See ya," Joe added, walking away.  
  
Frank didn't get a chance to talk to Joe again during school. At lunch, Joe, Vanessa and Franc had joined a group of juniors at another table. Frank caught Vanessa's eye once, but she quickly turned away. It was obvious she knew something was wrong between Frank and Joe but she wasn't going to cross Joe by talking to Frank.  
  
When Joe got home later that night, Frank waited until the shower was turned off then logged off the itnernet. He wasn't going to give Joe time to fall asleep this time. He opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bathroom. Grabbing the knob on the door leading into Joe's room, he came up short, his nose barely touching the door as he registered shock at discovering Joe had locked his door.  
  
Anger built up inside Frank and he lifted his hand to bang on the door but decided against it. If Joe didn't want him in his life anymore, then he wasn't going to argue. Frank released the knob and returned to his room.  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly with neither brother bothering the other. They passed in the hall not acknowledging each other. At home, they rarely saw each other. Joe came in late and Frank left early. Mr. and Mrs. Hardy discussed the boys' attitude but decided they were going to leave it up to the boys to work out.  
  
Saturday morning rolled around and Joe got on his motorbike and headed for the Wyndham's while Frank got ready and went to see Callie. It was the last day the carnival was going to be in town and Frank and Callie had agreed to meet their friends at the carnival. When they arrived, they saw Joe, Vanessa, and Franc were already there, having decided to take a few hours off and have some fun.  
  
It was well after lunchtime when the teens agreed it was time for sustenance. They left their cars where they were and walked the block to Al's Grille. Gathering their orders, they went outside and sat at the stone tables in the sunshine.  
  
"This has been so much fun," Karen enthused, lifting her burger with both hands and taking a bite.  
  
"Just like old times," Callie agreed, shooting Joe a surreptitious glance before picking up a fry and popping it in her mouth.  
  
"Joe and Vanessa said most of you were heading to college next fall," Franc said. "But, how are you going to spend your summer vacation?"  
  
"Biff, Karen, Helen, and I are going to spend a month touring Europe," Chet volunteered the information.  
  
"I'm going to hang around town with my folks," Callie said. "And Frank is going to attend the summer semester at Bayport University."  
  
"What about you?" Franc asked Phil who had come along without a date.  
  
"I'm going to visit my uncle in Los Angeles," Phil replied. "He runs a software company and he's invited me to explore the facility."  
  
"He wants Phil to work for him after he finishes college," Joe put in, grinning at his friend.  
  
"What about you and Vanessa?" Franc inquired, tilting her head sideways. "That pretty much leaves you two alone."  
  
"Just me, actually," Vanessa answered. "Joe's going to be a counselor at Camp Broadstone for the summer. He's leaving before anyone else."  
  
"Oh?" Franc asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I catch a train for the camp the morning after the last day of school," Joe informed her.  
  
"Which means Joe's going to miss a great party," Callie put in. "It's at the Hardy's the night after graduation."  
  
"You can come with Vanessa," Frank offered Francessca.  
  
"As long as you don't mind hanging out with these old geezers," Joe cracked and received several curled up straw papers hurtling toward him as a reward. "We'd better head out," Joe said, looking down at his watch. "We've got a lot to do before dark."  
  
"What are you doing?" Biff asked, curious as he watched Joe, Franc and Vanessa rise.  
  
"Joe's been putting on a new roof for us," Franc informed the group, smiling gratefully at Joe. "And Vanessa's been helping me paint."  
  
"Since when?" Chet asked in surprise.  
  
"Since Monday," Vanessa answered.  
  
"Want some more help?" Phil offered.  
  
Joe glanced at Frank, a look most everyone noticed, then shook his head. "We've got it covered, thanks," he replied then herded the girls outside.  
  
"All right, I've done my best to stay out of it but now you're pulling everyone into your dispute with Frank," Vanessa declared once they were out of earshot. "What's going on between you two?"  
  
"Did you and your brother have a fight?" Franc asked. "Is that why he and Biff and Chet were going to let Aaron beat you up the other day?"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Vanessa in shock. Franc told her about the confrontation in the hall. Vanessa glared at Joe. "Explain. Now!" she ordered, her eyes shooting sparks. So Joe told the girls about his quarrel with Frank last weekend.  
  
"I'm sorry," Franc apologized. "This is my fault. If you hadn't been so nice..." she began but Joe cut her off.  
  
"Don't even think that," Joe reprimanded her. "I should have seen this coming," he added. "Except for Vanessa, and you, all my friends are Frank's friends. They were Frank's friends first and just accepted me because of him. I guess now that Frank is leaving for college and won't be around any more, the guys don't think I matter anymore."  
  
"I'm sure Frank doesn't think that," Vanessa said quietly, stunned at what Joe believed.  
  
"Oh no? The fight we had wasn't because he was worried about me when he thought I was in trouble. It was because he had to cut his date short and come home because mom was worried about me." Joe shook his head. "He made it clear that he didn't have time for me anymore," he added sadly.  
  
Vanessa pulled Joe to her and forced his head onto her shoulder. She had no idea what to say to him. She knew how close Joe had been to Frank and his rejection must have hurt him very badly. She vowed silently to give Frank a piece of her mind and then she was going to have it out with everyone else!  
  
Franc saw the determination in Vanessa's eyes and smiled. Vanessa met her eyes. She knew Franc cared about Joe too, although Franc had been no more than a friend to him. And right now, it seemed, he needed all the friends he could get.  
  
The three climbed into Vanessa's car and went to Franc's place. "Oh, I forgot. My car is fixed," Franc told the two as they exited the car. "Um, Vanessa, could you take me to pick it up after school Monday?"  
  
"No problem," Vanessa readily agreed. "What was wrong with it?"  
  
"I needed a new battery and a new alternator," she answered, grinning over at Joe. "Just like you guessed."  
  
"Joe's good with cars," Vanessa told her. "He's fixed mine a couple of times."  
  
"Just minor stuff," Joe admitted. He looked up at the roof. "I'm almost finished," he told them. "A few more hours should do it."  
  
"Fabulous!" Franc said. "How about we celebrate tomorrow? We can have a pool party, just the three of us."  
  
"And study for our exam," Joe added. "Two more days and we are free!"  
  
"Three more days and you'll be gone for the whole summer," Vanessa reminded him with a frown. She was starting to miss him already.  
  
"I'll write you twice a week," he promised, giving her a quick kiss onn the lips. "That's once more than I promised to write mom and dad."  
  
After Joe had finished the work on the roof he went inside to find the girls had finished painting the living room. "This place is starting to look really nice," Joe commented.  
  
"I totally agree with you," Vanessa concurred, smiling at Franc.  
  
"You two staying for dinner?" Franc asked. "There are some steaks in the fridge."  
  
"Can't. My mom's plane is due in at ten tonight and I have to straighten up before she gets home," Vanessa excused herself. "But I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Great," Franc agreed. "About one?"  
  
"We'll be here," Joe accepted, following Vanessa out to the car. He had left his motorcycle at her house earlier that morning.  
  
"Oh, no," Vanessa said when they had almost reached her house.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joe demanded, shooting her a look with his sharp blue eyes.  
  
"I forgot. I have to run by Maggie's Boutique with mom tomorrow. It opens at one," she informed him, her smile turned upside down.  
  
"That's okay," Joe said. "I'll ride my bike over to Franc's tomorrow and tell her you'll be a little late."  
  
"You don't mind going without me?" she asked.  
  
"It won't be as much fun," he admitted gallantly. "But it won't be for long."  
  
Joe got out of Vanessa's car and walked her to her door. He kissed her good night then got on his motorcycle and rode home.  
  
"Hey, baby," Mrs. Hardy said, seeing Joe come in through the kitchen door. "How's the house going?"  
  
"The roof's done," Joe admitted proudly. "We're going to relax by the pool and study for our English exam tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"That's nice, honey," Mrs. Hardy replied. "Dinner's about ready. Wash up and get your brother."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Joe agreed and hurried upstairs. Joe went into the bathroom, washed his hands and then knocked on the connecting door to Frank's room.  
  
"My door is unlocked," Frank called out. He had been waiting all week to say that!  
  
Joe opened the door and poked his head in. "Mom's putting dinner on the table," Joe said then backed up and started to close the door.  
  
Frank leapt up from his desk and grabbed the door, pulling it all the way open. "Inside," ordered Frank. Joe looked rebellious so Frank grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room and over to the bed before releasing him.  
  
Joe waited until Frank let go then made a run for the door but Frank was quicker. He snagged Joe's arm and pushed him down on the bed. 


	8. Chapter 8

"This has gone on long enough," Frank snarled. "You're staying put until we hash this out."  
  
"There isn't anything to discuss," Joe stated, attempting to rise but halted by Frank's looming presence.  
  
"Then tell me why you've been giving me the cold shoulder," Frank demanded. "The whole time we were together today you were acting like you would rather be elsewhere."  
  
"Because I had," Joe admitted honestly. "If I had known you and your friends were going to be at the carnival, we wouldn't have gone."  
  
"Why?" Frank demanded, hurt. "And what do you mean my friends? They're your friends too."  
  
"Really?" Joe inquired bitterly. "Then why were Biff and Chet just standing there, with you, when Aaron attacked me?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't let them help you," Frank said, his voice sad.  
  
"Why?" Joe asked, his eyes showing all the hurt he had bottled up inside him. "What do you have against me?"  
  
"I don't have anything against you," Frank said softly, sinking down on the bed beside him. "Joe, I admit I've gone about it the wrong way, but there was a reason for the way I've been behaving."  
  
Joe looked at him, his head tilted sideways as he waited for Frank's explanation. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you have this tendency to act before you think." Frank paused, giving Joe a chance to say something. When he kept quite, Frank continued, "I think that's because you know I'm there to get you out of whatever trouble you land in. But I'm not going to be here when you get back from camp.  
  
"Oh, I'll still be around but not as often so you're going to have to start looking out for yourself. I won't be here to make sure you..." he broke off and swallowed nervously as Joe's eyes sparkled fire.  
  
"You've been treating me like a pariah because you're worried about me?" Joe erupted. Frank nodded slowly. He didn't know why Joe was so upset.  
  
Joe jumped off the bed and began pacing as he mumbled to himself. "I can't hear you," Frank said finally. "Speak up."  
  
Joe came to a stop in front of Frank. "Of all the lame-brained, knuckle-headed stunts I've ever pulled.....YOU just topped them," he informed Frank. "For starters, why didn't you just say so in the first place instead of making me think you couldn't stand me?"  
  
"I didn't mean too," Frank told him, his soulful brown eyes entreating Joe to believe him.  
  
"But you did!" Joe shouted at him. "I've done my best to stay away from you because it hurt too much to be around you," he added, his voice growing softer.  
  
"Joe, I..."  
  
"And second," Joe interrupted whatever Frank had been about to say. "I don't need you to take care of me all the time. When we're working on a case, then, yes, I need you to make sure I'm okay just as much as you need me to do the same for you. But I can take care of myself under normal circumstances. I was going to handle Aaron but Franc beat me to it. Although," Joe added, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, "it would have been nice to of thought you cared enough to want to help."  
  
"I really messed up," Frank admitted. "I'm so sorry baby brother,"  
  
"You're forgiven on one condition," Joe told him, wanting things to get back to normal.  
  
"What?" Frank asked a bit warily.  
  
"Don't ever decide something is for my own good any more without checking with me first?"  
  
"I promise," Frank replied, leaping to his feet and giving Joe a bear hug. "We'd better get downstairs before mom sends out a search party for us," he added, opening his bedroom door with these words.  
  
"Too late," Mr. Hardy said with a smile, lowering the hand he had just raised to knock on the door. "You two work things out?" he asked, looking back and forth between the faces of his sons.  
  
"Yeah," Frank replied, giving his father a genuinely bright smile.  
  
"Then let's go eat," Mr. Hardy said, silently thanking God. "Your mom's growing impatient."  
  
"Are you sure you, Vanessa and Franc don't want to go to the beach with us?" Frank asked Joe the next day as they were finishing an early lunch.  
  
"I'm sure," Joe replied. "Go. Have fun."  
  
"We could go with you," Frank suggested.  
  
"Frank!" Joe exclaimed in exasperation. "Would you please relax?" Joe gave a little laugh. "You're trying to overcompensate and there's no need. Honest."  
  
"But this is our last free day," Frank argued. "You have a test tomorrow and graduation is Tuesday night and you're leaving Wednesday morning. We won't get another chance to spend some time together until the first of August."  
  
"Relax," Joe ordered him again. "We are both going to be too busy to miss each other, much." He was so glad things were almost back to normal. "Now, go and pick up Callie. I'll see you when I get home tonight."  
  
Frank finally left and it wasn't too long after that before Joe jumped on his bike and left for Franc's house.  
  
"Hi," Joe greeted her when she opened the door.  
  
"Hi," Franc returned, glancing around curiously. "Where's Vanessa?"  
  
"She had to go with her mom somewhere but she said to tell you she will be here later," Joe explained her absence.  
  
"Well, come on in," Franc invited him. "If you want to go ahead and get out of your clothes, I'll meet you by the pool. I have to put a load of clothes in the washer."  
  
"Sure," Joe agreed and headed toward the bathroom to strip down to his trunks. He took his clothes out to the pool with him and laid them on a lawn chair.  
  
"Maybe we should put those in the house," Franc suggested. "We don't want them to accidentally get wet."  
  
"Good idea," Joe agreed and, retrieving his clothes, carried them back into the house. Franc came in behind him and headed to the kitchen to make a pitcher of lemonade.  
  
"Can I help?" Joe asked, entering the kitchen behind her.  
  
"Want to grab some glasses and fill them with ice?" she suggested. Joe took two glasses down from the cabinet and loaded them with ice. Franc filled the two glasses witht he refresher and set the pitcher in the refrigerator.  
  
"I guess I had better put on my bathing suit," Franc said, heading for the door. "If you want to take those on out, I'll meet you out there."  
  
"Done," Joe agreed, picking up the glasses. He exited the kitchen and entered the living room in time to see Franc hurrying up the stairs. As he headed for the patio doors, he tripped over something and fell forward, the two glasses flying from his hands.  
  
Franc, having heard Joe fall, came running back down the steps to see if he was all right. "Oh, no," she said, after he had gotten to his feet and assured her he was okay. "Your clothes."  
  
Joe looked at the chair where he had lain his clothes only moments before. The lemonade had spilt all over them and the ice had already begun to melt on his jeans. "Talk about ironic," Joe commented, grinning. "I brought them in to keep them dry."  
  
Franc smothered a giggle. "Don't worry. I'll toss them in the dryer," she said, picking them up and taking them with her into the kitchen. Joe followed and watched as she stepped into the utility room and tossed them in the dryer. Turning it on, she came back out. "They will be dry in time for you to go home," she said.  
  
"I'll pour some more lemonade and take it out to the pool while you change," Joe offered. "After I finish cleaning up the mess I made in the living room."  
  
"Oh, I think your clothing took most of it," Franc said, dimpling at him. "I'll meet you at the pool."  
  
Joe grabbed a mop and went back into the living room. He stooped down and gathered the glass together and set it aside then began mopping up around the chair. It was a good thing the carpet hadn't been installed yet, he thought as he took the mop back into the utility room and returned with a broom and dust pan. He gathered up the glass and dumped it the waste can by the kitchen door. Returning the broom and dust pan to their proper place, Joe fixed two more glasses of lemonade and carried them out to the pool where he found Franc lying on a lawn chair wearing a two piece black bikini.  
  
"Here you go," Joe said, smiling in appreciation at the sight she presented.  
  
"Thanks," Franc said, taking a glass from him and sipping it.  
  
"You are welcome, kind lady," Joe returned, sitting down beside her and taking a sip also. He set his glass down on the table between the two chairs. "Want to race?" he asked her, looking at the pool.  
  
"You're on," she declared, putting her glass down and jumping up. They went to one end of the pool and dived in. Joe won the first lap but Franc beat him on the second one.  
  
"You're a good swimmer," Joe complimented her.  
  
"Thank you," Franc replied. "You aren't too shabby yourself."  
  
"I was captain of the swim team this year," Joe admitted.  
  
"I can believe it," she said. "Ready for some more?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"No," Joe turned her down. "Let's just take it easy for a bit."  
  
"Tired?" Franc asked.  
  
"Lazy," Joe returned, smiling and going onto his back to float. They stayed int he water for a little while longer, getting out when the sun disappeared behind the first of several dark clouds and it turned breezy.  
  
"I'll go grab your clothes," Franc told Joe. "Too bad it looks like a storm is coming. I wish Vanessa could have gotten here earlier."  
  
"Me too," Joe agreed, wondering what Frank and the others were going to do once it started raining.  
  
Franc went into the utility room and pulled Joe's clothes from the dryer. "Here you go," she offered them to him. "I can toss your trunks in to dry if you want and then we can watch some television until Vanessa gets here."  
  
Joe left to go and change. When he returned he handed Franc his trunks which she tossed into the dryer with her bikini and then the two went into the living room.  
  
"Oh, no," Franc said, heading toward the patio door. "We forgot to bring our glasses inside. I'll be right back," she told Joe. "Go ahead and pick out a channel to watch."  
  
Joe picked up the remote for the television and was about to turn it on when he heard a scream from outside. He rushed through the patio door and saw Franc, fully clothed, splashing around in the pool.  
  
"I've got a cramp," she screamed, going under the water. Joe dove into the pool and grabbed Franc beneath her arms and pulled her to the surface. He swam toward the edge of the pool where the steps were and lifted her into his arms and carried her upt he steps and laid her on one of the chairs.  
  
"It's my left leg," she groaned. Joe helped massage the cramp out of her leg. As she was beginning to feel better, the sky opened up. Joe helped her to her feet and the two hurried inside, the glasses forgotten.  
  
"I'm sorry," Franc said, laughing when they had made it inside. "You just can't seem to stay dry."  
  
Joe looked down at himself and laughed along with her. "How did you fall in?" he asked, sobering up.  
  
"I was walking by the pool on my way to get the glasses, which we forgot, again," she added wryly, "when my leg started cramping. I was so surprised, I just fell in. You saved my life. Thanks," she told him, smiling up into his eyes gratefully.  
  
"Always glad to be of service," Joe replied, giving her a mock bow. He shivered.  
  
"Come on, I'll let you have one of Daddy's robes to wear until your clothes are dry," she told him, taking his hand and leading the way upstairs.  
  
While the two were upstairs, Vanessa pulled to a stop beside Joe's bike. Getting out, she went to the front door but no one heard her knock. Knowing they were in the house even if they weren't by the pool because of the rain, she went around to the patio and entered the house that way. She heard voices and ascended the stairs in search of them.  
  
"Got your clothes?" Franc asked, entering her dad's room and seeing Joe standing there wearing a short royal blue robe she had given him to change into.  
  
"Yeah," Joe said, holding them up for her. She took them from him, accidentally dropping his shirt. "Oops," she said. Bending over to retrieve it, her bracelet snagged on the belt of the robe, pulling it down toward the floor with her arm. The robe fell open to reveal Joe in his birthday suit right as Vanessa walked into the room! 


	9. Chapter 9

Joe blushed and quickly pulled the robe together. Reaching down and grabbing the belt, he retied it around his waist as Vanessa turned and fled back down the stairs.  
  
"Vanessa, wait!" Joe shouted, rushing to catch up to her. By the time Joe reached the base of the steps, Vanessa was already out the front door and hurrying to her car. "It isn't what you're thinking!" he shouted, putting on an extra burst of speed and catching up to her as she opened the car door and climbed in.  
  
She slammed the door shut, ignoring him as he stood just outside her door. "Vanessa, please?" Joe begged, as she threw it into reverse and backed out of the drive. Joe followed her down the drive, still begging her to stop, the rain soaking through the robe and chilling him.  
  
Vanessa switched gears again and took off, tears streaming down her cheeks at what she perceived as Joe's betrayal. Joe watched Vanessa drive away and gave a deep sigh. If it wasn't one thing, it was another, he thought, shaking his head sadly and turning to go back inside.  
  
"Don't worry," Franc said as Joe entered the house. "We'll explain it to her after she has cooled down. She's got to know how much you care about her."  
  
"You think?" Joe asked, his eyes hopeful.  
  
"I know," she assured him. "Come on in and get out of that wet thing," she urged him, a little snicker breaking through. He looked at her, wondering what she was finding so humorous in the situation. "You're wet again," she explained, bursting out laughing.  
  
Joe wanted to chase Vanessa down and explain to her now, but with nothing to wear and it pouring the rain, he was pretty much trapped. Franc took Joe upstairs and gave him another robe to put on while he waited for his clothing to dry. While he was waiting, he tried to call Vanessa but she refused to talk to him, hanging up the phone every time he called. The last time he called, Vanessa's mom, Andrea Bender, answered. She informed Joe that Vanessa was very upset and disappointed in him and was in no mood to talk to him today. He could try at school but not to call again until they had patched things up.  
  
Joe hung up the phone with a sigh and looked over at Franc. "Don't worry," she told him. "We'll talk to her tomorrow."  
  
"I guess," Joe said, sighing in defeat. "I suppose we had better study some," he said. "Our big test is tomorrow morning."  
  
They spent the next three hours studying for their final. When they had gone over everything, Joe stood up and stretched. He walked over to the window and noticed it had quit raining and the sun had come out. "I guess it's time for me to head home," he said.  
  
"I'll go check your clothes," Franc told him, getting up. "They should be dry by now." When she returned, she handed Joe his clothes and he retired to the bathroom to change.  
  
"I'm sorry today has been such a bust," Joe apologized to Franc when he came out, fully dressed.  
  
"There isn't anything to apologize for," she told him. "It's just been a bad day any way you look at it."  
  
"Well, at least tomorrow has to be better," Joe said, mentally crossing his fingers. "Look, I doubt Vanessa will be by to give you a ride to school in the morning. Why don't I pick you up? I'll even take you to get your car tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"That would be wonderful," Franc thanked him. "But do you really want to? I mean, it might not be such a good thing for Vanessa to see us together, given what she thinks and all."  
  
"If we aren't seen together then she will think we have something to hide," Joe reasoned. "Besides, I don't ditch my friends," Joe added. "I'll be here around seven. That should give us enough time to get to school and find Vanessa."  
  
"I'll be ready," Franc promised and walked Joe outside. "See ya," she added as he climbed onto his motorcycle and started the motor. Joe waved at her and took off.  
  
As he left, a brown sedan pulled out from the hedges at the foot of the street and followed him at a distance. Joe had no idea he was being followed.  
  
When he arrived home, he was greeted at the door by his mother. "Hi honey," Mrs. Hardy said, pulling him inside. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Not really," Joe replied, his face giving away his displeasure.  
  
"Come on in and tell me what happened," she invited him, steering him toward the kitchen. Mrs. Hardy made Joe a cup of cocoa and sat down at the table with him. Before Joe could open his mouth, Frank walked into the room.  
  
"How was the beach?" Joe asked.  
  
"Wet," replied Frank, smiling. "How was your day?" he asked, sitting down across from him.  
  
Joe shook his head then launched into a detailed version of the day's mishaps, ending with Vanessa being mad at him. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry," Mrs. Hardy commiserated with him. "But I'm sure Vanessa will listen to reason tomorrow. She just needs time to cool down."  
  
"I hope so," Joe stated. He looked at Frank who had remained silent, obviously still observing his decision to let Joe take care of his own problems. "I need the van tomorrow," he told him. "Since Vanessa is mad, Franc needs a ride to school in the morning and one to pick up her car tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Sure," Frank agreed. "I'll hitch a ride with Callie. Did you study for your final tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah," Joe answered. "For hours! If I don't make an A on this exam, no one will!"  
  
The next day Joe and Franc arrived at school with fifteen minutes to go before classes started. Joe left Franc at her locker and went in search of Vanessa. "Hon," Joe called out, seeing her by her locker. She slammed the locker shut and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Vanessa!" Joe called out louder, taking off after her. As he caught up to her, she spun around, her eyes a stormy gray.  
  
"Don't talk to me! Don't follow me! Don't come around me, you two-timing bastard!" she shouted at him causing the other students present to look at the twosome.  
  
"Would you just let me explain?" Joe begged. "Then if you don't want me around, I won't be."  
  
"There is nothing to explain," Vanessa declared. "I saw you without...without....ooh, and you told me...ooh, just go away!" she shouted, storming off.  
  
Dejected, Joe made his way to class. By the end of the day, not only was Vanessa not talking to him, neither was Callie, Chet, Phil, Biff, Tony or many of the other students. They had all taken Vanessa's side. But he couldn't be too upset because given the circumstances as she knew them, he would have been on her side too.  
  
This was one of those times when he wished he could talk to Frank about what to do, but given Frank's view that Joe should not ask for help from him unless it was a life or death matter, he kept silent. Frank, aware of the silent treatment Joe was getting from everyone decided it wasn't exasctly fair, so while Joe took Franc to pick up her car, he met with his friends at Mr. Pizza.  
  
"We need to talk," Frank said to Vanessa when he arrived at the restaurant with Callie.  
  
"If it's about Joe, then no, we don't," she told him stubbornly.  
  
"You should let him explain," Frank persisted, not caring that everyone was listening. "Joe hasn't done anything wrong."  
  
"But I saw him!" Vanessa shouted.  
  
"I know," Frank concurred. "And it looked bad. Joe told me all about it. But Joe loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you. You should know that."  
  
"Frank, he was naked with Francessca in the bedroom," Karen pointed out.  
  
"Not exactly," Frank corrected her. "He had a robe on, it just wasn't shut."  
  
"I'm sorry," Vanessa said to Frank. "I just can't talk to him right now."  
  
"He's leaving for the summer the day after tomorrow," he reminded her. "If you don't work this out soon, it may be too late."  
  
"Right now, I think it already is too late," Vanessa said standing up. Without another word, she left.  
  
Frank sat back in his seat, disgusted. "Frank, maybe you're wrong about Joe this time," Phil suggested tentatively.  
  
"No, he isn't," Callie said, looking at Phil. She explained about Frank's decision to stay out of Joe's problems. "So, if Frank is trying to get Vanessa to listen to Joe, then Joe really is innocent," she concluded.  
  
Frank smiled wanly at Callie. "Thanks," he whispered so only she could hear. She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. By the time they left Mr. Pizza, no one there believed Joe had done anything wrong. Now, they had only to convince Vanessa. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Joe tried once more to talk with Vanessa before school. "Please, just let me explain," Joe begged, stepping in front of Vanessa as she exited her car.  
  
"Okay," she agreed.  
  
"Really?" Joe asked, shocked. He had been prepared to beg a lot more.  
  
"Really," she concurred, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against her car while she waited for his explanation.  
  
"Franc fell in the...."  
  
"Joe!" Franc shouted, coming over to the twosome, breathing heavily. "I'm glad I caught you."  
  
Joe turned to her and frowned. This wasn't a good time for her to be around. "I found your swim trunks under the bed this morning," she said, holding them out to him. "I thought you might need them today."  
  
"Under the bed?" Vanessa asked, looking at Joe, her expression stormy.  
  
"Vanessa, nothing...." Joe tried to speak but she slapped his face and took off for school.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Joe demanded, turning on Franc angrily.  
  
"Do what?" Franc asked, confused.  
  
"Tell her my trunks were under the bed. I never had them in the bedroom," he reminded her, wondering fleetingly if he had been set up.  
  
"I...I'm sorry," Franc said, fighting tears. "They were mixed up with the laundry and must have fallen off the bed when I was folding it."  
  
Feeling like a heel, Joe blushed. "I'm sorry. I just..." He broke off and ran a hand tiredly across the back of his neck. "I had finally gotten Vanessa to listen to me and now, well..."  
  
"Oh, Joe. I'm so sorry. I thought you two had made up already," she apologized. "I'll talk to her. I'll explain everything," she promised, turning away from Joe and heading toward the school building.  
  
Joe arrived in his English class later that day, not even thinking about the exam he had taken the previous day. When the teacher handed out the papers, he wasn't surprised to notice he had received an A. The teacher then handed out the rest of the students' papers that she had been holding since the last grading period. Joe was glad that he had brought his backpack on the last day of school because he knew there were lots of essays and research papers he was going to get back.  
  
He watched as Mrs. Howe would call out a student's name and then give a thick stack of papers for the student to take home. When his name was called, he went to the teacher's desk and received a stack of papers somewhat smaller than the other students. "I'm sorry, Joe," Mrs. Howe said. "I have looked everywhere, but I can't find the rest of your papers."  
  
"That's okay," Joe told her. "I doubt I'll bother with them again anyway," he admitted truthfully.  
  
School was dismissed shortly after lunch to give the seniors time to go home and prepare for graduation that evening. At home, Joe went to his room and pulled a package wrapped in deep purple paper sporting a blue bow on it from his closet. He knocked on Frank's bedroom door and waited for Frank to tell him to come in.  
  
"You don't have to knock," Frank reminded Joe. "What's that?" he asked, noticing the present.  
  
"Congratulations," Joe told him. "You probably will be bombarded with gifts tonight and I have to leave early in the morning, so here it is," he finished, handing the package to Frank.  
  
"You shouldn't have," Frank said, taking the gift and sitting down on his bed to open it.  
  
Frank unwrapped the package and opened the box. Inside there was an envelope. Frank gave Joe a quizzical look before lifting the envelope and looking inside.  
  
"How did you get these?" Frank demanded, his face breaking into a huge grin. "I was on the waiting list for tickets but never did get a return call."  
  
"Yes, you did," Joe informed him. "I just got them for you." He gave a shrug. "At least I knew it was something you wanted since you had tried to get it yourself."  
  
Joe had given Frank two tickets to the USAF's airshow scheduled for the next morning. Frank leapt off the bed and gave Joe a hug. "Thanks!" he said. "I wish I could take you with me," he added.  
  
"Oh, no," Joe said, holding up his hands and backing away, laughing. "This is one time I am glad I am not going to be around. Flying is your thing, not mine!"  
  
"I won't get to see you off tomorrow morning," Frank said as realization hit.  
  
"No problem," Joe assured him, a little surprised Frank even wanted too. Wasn't he wanting him to be more self-sufficient? "I already asked Franc if she would mind dropping me off at the railroad station."  
  
"Mom and Dad could," Frank said, not really wanting Joe to go off without a proper goodbye.  
  
"They could, but my train leaves at six and Franc's dad is arriving at the airport at seven, so she is going to be up and about anyway," Joe reasoned. "No need for everyone to be out that early."  
  
"I guess you're right," Frank agreed.  
  
"Now, you had better get ready for the big event," Joe told him, leaving Frank alone.  
  
Graduation went well with Phil Cohen being the valedictorian and giving a wonderful speech, which drew heavy applause form students and parents alike. Afterwards, the seniors attended a special dinner with their parents. Joe left for home, bidding his parents and Frank goodbye. He was going to go straight to bed since he had to be up early.  
  
Joe awoke the next morning and showered and changed, being careful not to disturb Frank or his parents. He left them a note on the kitchen table telling them he would write once a week and went outside to wait for Franc. At five thirty, she pulled to a stop in front of the Hardy house.  
  
"I appreciate you giving me a lift," Joe told her, putting his duffel in the back seat and climbing in beside her.  
  
"After all you've done for me and dad at the house, how could I refuse?" she asked good-naturedly. She pulled back onto the road and drove toward the station. They were less than two miles away when a brown sedan came up behind them. As they neared a dirt road leading into the woods, Franc made a left turn onto it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Joe asked. "The station isn't this way."  
  
"I know," she replied. "But that car was making me nervous."  
  
"It's still behind us," Joe observed. "We would have been better off on the main road."  
  
"You're right," she agreed, slowing down.  
  
"Now what?" Joe asked.  
  
"I'm going to turn around," she told him.  
  
"Don't do that," Joe demanded, his attention on the brown car. "I think guy in the sedan wants us to stop."  
  
"I'm sure of it," Franc said, stopping the car and killing the motor. 


	11. Chapter 11

Joe was too shocked to move for a moment and by that time, Franc was already out of the car and two men had arrived by the passenger door. The door was opened and Joe was pulled out. "What do you want?" Joe demanded bravely as he regained his composure. It wasn't the first time he had been betrayed by a female and right now, he hoped it wouldn't be the last.  
  
"You, of course," said a familiar looking man with red hair. Joe's gaze narrowed on the man.  
  
"I recognize you," Joe said. "You were in the diner a couple of weeks ago when I tripped."  
  
"Yes, and it was the most fortunate encounter I have ever had," the man admitted, smiling at him. "For it brought me, us," he clarified, spreading his arms around the group which had increased in size while they had been talking, "you."  
  
"What do you want with me?" Joe asked, his eyes searching for an opening so he could take off running.  
  
"All will be revealed soon enough," Joe was told. "Is Joe ready?" the red-headed man turned and asked a man next to him who Joe recognized as the clerk from the hardware store.  
  
"Yes, Sir," came the voice of a young man Joe had never seen before. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was about the same age as Joe. He came to a stop by Joe and helped himself to the train ticket Joe had sticking out of his shirt pocket.  
  
"You know what you have to do?" Red asked.  
  
"Of course," the young man replied. "I take Joe's place at camp and write home once a week so they won't become suspicious."  
  
"You won't get away with it," Joe told him. "They know my handwriting." His parents would never buy any letter from him from camp that wasn't handwritten.  
  
"That's why I took your papers from English class," Franc informed him. "The ones Mrs. howe couldn't find. I gave them to Mike..er..Joe, to practice your handwriting." Joe felt sick to his stomach.  
  
"That's why you set me up with Vanessa," Joe deduced in self-disgust. "So your friend wouldn't have to worry about writing her too."  
  
"Exactly," Red answered for Francessca. He turned to look at her. "You know what you are to do?" he asked.  
  
"Drop Joe off at the railroad station as planned and return home like everything is normal. Attend the party tonight, since I was invited, and make sure no one suspects anything. Then tomorrow, I disappear," she ended.  
  
"Very good, my child," Red said, smiling at her. "Now, off with you, my children and play your parts well. Remember, it is for the greater good that we do these things."  
  
Franc and Mike got in the car and took off, leaving Joe with the group of men. Red nodded his head at one of the men and he removed a bottle of chloroform and a rag from his pocket. Dousing the rag, he moved toward Joe as two men each grabbed one of his arms.  
  
Joe tried holding his breath but the men were patient and held onto Joe until he breathed in the noxious liquid and passed out.  
  
When Joe awoke, he sat up quickly, remembering what had happened. Major mistake, he thought, lying back down as a wave of vertigo zapped him. he lay still for several moments, fighting the nausea he felt. He tried again, more slowly. Sitting up, he opened his eyes and waited for everything to come into focus.  
  
He looked around and saw that he was sitting on a twin size bed in a small room with one door and a window that had been boarded up from the outside. His clothes had been replaced by a long, white robe, secured by a white belt.  
  
He stood up and moved to the door. Putting his ear against the door, he listened to see if anyone was out there. He knocked on the door. Nothing. He pounded on the door. Still nothing. Okay, Maybe I can do it. He stepped back a couple of feet, then lifted his right leg. He kicked at the door with all his might. It splintered, but held. Joe aimed another powerful kick. The door crashed open, banging into the wall behind it.  
  
Joe exited the room and made his way to the front of the cabin. He looked outside the window and saw two men in a heated argument with several other people gathered around them listening intently. Probably the reason they didn't hear me break the door down, Joe thought. He opened the cabin door and slunk outside.  
  
He recognized the area. They were near the lake where he and Vanessa liked to have their picnics. He knew there was a gas station only two miles away. If he could make it there, he could use the pay phone outside to call for help. He took off walking. He would have run but, like his clothing, his shoes had disappeared and the ground cover was painful on his bare feet.  
  
"Cool party," Reggie Dawson congratulated Frank. Reggie was one of Frank's many friends who had been invited to the party at the Hardy household.  
  
"Thanks. Mom and Dad really went all out," Frank agreed.  
  
"Frank, can you help me bring out some more punch?" Callie called from the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Hardy had made themselves scarce after the party had started, realizing the teens were old enough to chaperone themselves.  
  
Frank excused himself and headed into the kitchen. He picked up a bowl of punch as the phone rang. "Can someone get that?" he shouted.  
  
"Got it!" a voice called out.  
  
Joe was breathing heavy as he waited for someone to answer the phone. He had started running once he had hit the highway and was now out of breath. Please...please....please answer! He knew there was a party at his house tonight. He just hoped everyone wasn't too busy having a good time to ignore the phone.  
  
"Hardy residence," a voice answered the phone.  
  
"Tell Frank I need help," Joe burst out. "I'm at Stillman's Convenience Store on Highway 19."  
  
"I'll take that," came a deep voice from behind Joe. The receiver was snatched from his hand and the phone was placed in its cradle.  
  
Joe started to run away but was stopped when several men gathered around him. He turned to look at the red-headed man who had just hung up the phone. "You were right, Cameron," Red said to the man he had been arguing with back at the cabin. "We will leave immediately."  
  
Back at the Hardy household, Frank walked into the kitchen as the phone was being hung up. "Who was it?" he asked.  
  
"Tele-marketer," Francessca told him, shrugging and going back to join the party. 


	12. Chapter 12

Joe was led to the brown sedan and forced into the back seat. Again, a wet cloth was introduced to his face and soon, he was sleeping.  
  
This time when he awoke, he lay still for a bit, letting the dizziness pass before attempting to sit up. When he did, he reached for his stomach. It was throwing him fits and he wasn't sure if it was due to the chloroform or the fact he hadn't eaten since he had left home.  
  
Joe looked around his new prison. The walls were made of stone and there were no doors and no windows, although there were iron bars adorning an exit. The thing that really bothered Joe, however, was that he was not alone.  
  
After Joe's escape, it had been decided that he needed to be under constant supervision. Therefore, Joe was to be watched by no less than two members of the sect at any given time.  
  
Joe looked at his roommates. The black robes they wore did not hide their muscular build. Joe knew he would have a problem getting away with these two guys watching him.  
  
The guy on the left side of the bars looked at Joe with alert blue eyes. His face was solemn as was his partner's and he stood as if he were a soldier guarding the fort. He had a black goatee but was bald atop his head. The other guard had brown eyes and brown hair, dark skin and a brown mustache. As he occupied the only chair in the room, he kept his eyes on Joe as Joe stood and stretched.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Joe asked the two men. They never replied and their gaze did not leave him. "Why did you kidnap me?" Again silence. "Where am I?" Joe asked, though he expected no answer to this question either. He looked the standing guard in the eyes. "I need to go to the bathroom," he said.  
  
The guard looked over at the other man with a questioning glance. The other man nodded and stood up. "Call him," he called out to someone who was out of view.  
  
Shortly, a stocky man, also in a black robe, appeared on the other side of the bars. With him were theree other men and two women, all in the same attire. The iron door was unlocked and they entered the room.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom," Joe said again, swallowing as a little burst of fear pulsated through his body.  
  
The man, stocky with black hair and green eyes which oozed false kindness, nodded at the first man who had followed him into the room. At once, Joe's arms were seized and his head forced back. A syringe was brought forth and injected into Joe's throat.  
  
Joe winced as it pierced the skin and he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain as it went deeper into his throat. When the syringe was removed, Joe was released. He lifted his hand to his throat and glared. "Why did you...." Joe broke off, raising his hand to his throat in alarm as he realized no sound was coming out. He tried to speak again but with no luck. Joe gazed at the man in horrified silence. What had they done to him? He could no longer speak. Why had they done this to him? He fought hard to control the growing fear which was consuming him.  
  
The man turned and left the room. Joe was then taken by his arms and escorted out of the room and down a tunnel to an area where a port-a-potty had been placed. He was allowed to enter alone. When he came out, he was again taken by the arms and led through another tunnel.  
  
This tunnel opened into a cavern which held a very large barrel. Joe was taken closer and then hands were removing the belt from his robe. The white robe fell to the rock floor and Joe stood naked before all present. He was then lifted and set into the barrel. Five women came forth and poured cool water on top of his head.  
  
Joe shivered as the first bucket of water hit his skin. After this, the buckets were refilled and mroe water was added to the barrel. This was kept up until Joe was immersed in water up to his chest. At once three different women came forth bearing sponges and soap. They soaped Joe up and washed his hair as all the others watched.  
  
More water was brought and Joe was forced to stand up as the water was poured over him to clear away the remaining suds. He was lifted out of the barrel by two men and a fresh white robe was brought forth and placed around him then securely tied at the waist.  
  
Joe was escorted back to his cell. A silver platter was brought into the room. On it was a silver goblet and one grape. The Carrier stood in front of Joe and held out the platter to him. Joe shook his head. He didn't know what was in the goblet and he didn't want to find out.  
  
At once, Joe's arms were seized and hands reached for his face. Joe shook his head, his eyes going wide as he accpeted that he would have to drink it one way or the other. He was released and Joe picked up the goblet. He held it up to his mouth and closed his eyes.  
  
He took a deep breath and took a swallow, then burst out coughing. They were giving him wine to drink, Joe realized. He looked into the eyes of the person nearest him. There was no sympathy there. No remorse. No emotion whatsoever. Joe looked down into the goblet and wondered why this was happening to him as he lifted the goblet and drank the contents. Finishing, he placed the goblet on the tray. He then picked up the grape and popped it into his mouth. Savoring the taste of it. Everything tastes better when you're hungry, he thought. Once he had swallowed the grape everyone except his two bodyguards left the room and the bars were once again locked in place, sealing him inside. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Frank!" a female voice shouted from across the street. Frank turned to see who was hailing him and saw Vanessa crossing the street. He waited for her to catch up to him.  
  
"How is college?" she asked, pushing a strand of her long blond hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Tough," Frank admitted. "It's starting out easy but I looked ahead to some of our assignments later on and it's going to get rough," he informed her. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine," she said a bit distractedly. "Have you heard from Joe?" she asked after they had walked a bit in silence.  
  
"We got a letter from him yesterday," Frank said. "He got to the camp and is enjoying himself."  
  
"Did he...did he mention me?" Vanessa asked him.  
  
"Sorry," Frank replied. It was true. Joe hadn't mentioned Vanessa once. He had thought Joe might be hurt at her refusing to talk to him before he left, but his letter had mentioned he had been in touch with Franc and had made plans to teach her how to SCUBA dive when he returned home. Frank still didn't believe Joe had done anything wrong before, but maybe Vanessa's rejection had jolted him into moving on.  
  
"Do you have his address?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course," Frank replied. "You want to write to him?" Vanessa nodded. "Can I ask why?"  
  
"You sound like his big brother again," Vanessa responded. "Did you two make up before he left?"  
  
"We made up before graduation," Frank admitted.  
  
"I'm glad," Vanessa said, smiling at him. "Joe was really hurting."  
  
"He was hurt when you wouldn't listen to him," Frank countered.  
  
"Think he'll forgive me?" she asked.  
  
"Forgive you?" Frank repeated, not sure he was hearing correctly. "Does this mean you believe Joe is innocent?"  
  
"Of course I do," Vanessa returned. "I don't, however, believe Francessca was," she added, using the girl's name in distaste.  
  
"What do you mean?" Frank demanded curiously.  
  
"I think she was deliberately trying to break Joe and me up," Vanessa admitted. "Oh, she never said or did anything while I was around. And I don't think she made any overt attempts to seduce Joe, but since Joe left, she won't even return my calls."  
  
"You want to talk to her?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for over-reacting," Vanessa confessed. "But I always get an answering machine. And when I ask for her to call me back, she never does."  
  
"Got a piece of paper?" Frank asked her. She nodded and pulled one out of her purse along with a pen. Frank jotted down Joe's address at camp and gave it back to her.  
  
"Thanks," Vanessa said, smiling back at Frank who was wondering if he should break his decree and tell Joe about Vanessa's fears concerning Francessca.  
  
"I'm on my way to meet Callie at the park," Frank said, deciding to stay out of it. "Want to join us?"  
  
"No, I won't intrude," she refrained.  
  
"You couldn't be an intrusion," Frank told her gallantly.  
  
"None-the-less, I have a letter to write," Vanessa refused. "Thanks again."  
  
"Anytime," Frank replied and waved goodbye as she took off back in the direction she had appeared from.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mr. Hardy asked his wife two weeks later as she was sweeping the porch. She had been doing busy work for days now and he could tell something was bothering her.  
  
"Nothing," she replied, sighing.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Mr. Hardy said, grinning at her affectionately. "That was a "nothing" sigh, alright."  
  
Mrs. Hardy swatted at his feet with the broom. "I miss the boys," she admitted. "Frank has been so busy at college he hasn't been home in two weeks. And Joe has just been sending those short notes home. I know he's busy at camp and all and he hates to write, but still..." she sank onto the porch swing beside her husband.  
  
"They had to grow up sometime," Mr. Hardy reminded her gently.  
  
"But at the same time?" she asked. "I thought we would have Joe for at least another year after Frank left."  
  
"We do," Mr. Hardy promised her.  
  
"No, we don't have either of them," she corrected him. "Not for another five weeks."  
  
"Well, since neither of the boys are going to be around, why don't we make ourselves scarce as well?" Mr. Hardy asked her.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" she asked, smiling seductively at him.  
  
"How about a second honeymoon?" he suggested. "I have to finish up the case I am working on but that shouldn't take more than a couple of days and then we could go on a cruise."  
  
"Where to?" Mrs. Hardy asked, warming up to the idea.  
  
"You choose," he answered. "You make the plans while I wrap up this case and then I am all yours for as long as you want."  
  
"Now that's an offer I can't refuse," she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
Two days later, Mr. Hardy left for upstate to meet with his client and inform him of the successful completion of the case. On his way home he realized Camp Broadstone was only thirty miles out of his way. He might as well swing by and pay Joe a surprise visit and tell him of his and Laura's plans to take a short vacation.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the camp's owner and manager, Jack Jones, an athletic looking guy with short blond hair and kind green eyes.  
  
"I'm Fenton Hardy," Mr. Hardy introduced himself to the man. "I was in the area and thought I would drop in and visit my son, Joe. He's one of your counselors this summer."  
  
"So you're Joe's dad," Mr. Jones said, shaking Mr. Hardy's hand and smiling. "You have a wonderful son. He's so friendly and outgoing. But he really doesn't look anything like you," he added, looking at Mr. Hardy intently.  
  
"No," agreed Mr. Hardy, liking the man. "He takes after his mother."  
  
"I'll have Sara go and tell him you're here," Mr. Jones said, referring to the teen-aged secretary.  
  
"Could you just send for him?" Mr. Hardy asked. "I wanted to surprise him."  
  
"Of course," Mr. Jones agreed. "Sara, would you please tell Joe Hardy I would like to see him in my office. I have a special assignment for him."  
  
"Sure thing," Sara agreed and left.  
  
"Have a seat," Mr. Jones invited Mr. Hardy, pointing out a chair in front of his desk. They talked for a few minutes until Mr. Jones saw Joe coming. "Here he is," Mr. Jones told Mr. Hardy, smiling as he sat up.  
  
The youth walked into the office. "You sent for me?" he asked.  
  
Mr. Hardy stood up and turned around. "Surprise, Joe," Mr. Jones said as Mr. Hardy's eyes widened in shocked disbelief at the sight of the impostor. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Excuse me?" asked the young man, not recognizing Mr. Hardy. "Surprise?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" demanded Mr. Hardy, his voice harsh as he glared at the youth.  
  
"Mr. Hardy!" Mr. Jones erupted, upset by his language. Startled, the boy turned and took off running. Mr. Hardy followed and brought him down with a flying tackle. By the time Mr. Jones had reached the twosome outside, Mr. Hardy was sitting on top of the boy, his right hand clenched in a fist.  
  
"Where's my son?" Mr. Hardy demanded, his eyes hard as steel.  
  
"Th... this isn't Joe Hardy?" Mr. Jones asked, his voice faint as a crowd began to gather around the them.  
  
"No, he isn't," Mr. Hardy said, getting to his feet and pulling the boy to his. "Call the police, now," he ordered Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones nodded and went back inside the office. Mr. Hardy followed, dragging the impostor with him. He shoved the boy into a chair and stood looming over him.  
  
"What's your name?" Mr. Hardy demanded of the boy. The lad kept silent and stared straight ahead. "You're in a lot of trouble," Mr. Hardy continued. "Impersonating someone is a crime and being an accessory to kidnapping is even worse." Still the boy would not speak. "For the love of God, where is my son?" Mr. Hardy begged.  
  
"Not for God," the boy replied, smiling.  
  
"What?" Mr. Jones asked, looking quizzically at the boy. The boy shook his head. "Won't you at least tell us your real name so we can know what to call you?" he asked.  
  
The boy thought it over and shrugged, deciding the police would find out anyway. "Mike Millison."  
  
"Why did you take Joe's place?" Mr. Hardy asked.  
  
"I want to see a lawyer," the boy replied.  
  
"Is Joe okay?" Mr. Hardy demanded.  
  
"No comment," Mike stated.  
  
"Won't you tell me anything?" Mr. Hardy pleaded.  
  
Mike looked up into Mr. Hardy's eyes. "Joe Hardy is our saint," he replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mr. Hardy demanded, fear creeping into his voice.  
  
"He is an innocent," Mike said. "His soul will be devoured as shall his blood. He will forever live in us."  
  
"Who are "us"?" Mr. Hardy demanded, but Mike decided he had said too much. It was too much of a risk to reveal who he and his brethren were. The sacrifice must take place at all costs.  
  
The police arrived and took the boy into custody. His things were gone through and Joe's old English papers were found along with several sheets of paper where Mike had practiced writing like Joe. Most of what was found did indeed belong to Joe, but there was also a pendant in the shape of a pentagram and several oils in small bottles which Mr. Hardy nor the police could identify. All the items, including Joe's were taken as evidence. An all points bulletin was released at once for Joe Hardy; and the FBI was called. Mr. Hardy spoke with Agent Ambrose who would head up the investigation. Ambrose suggested Mr. Hardy return home and he would be in contact with him as soon as he had interrogated Millison.  
  
As Mr. Hardy drove home, he thought about having to tell Laura about Joe. She was already worried enough about him and Frank being on their own. When she found out Joe was kidnapped his first day away from home, he didn't know what she would do.  
  
And Frank. Mr. Hardy gave a deep sigh. This was really going to be hard on Frank. Summer sessions at college were short and intense. After three weeks, it was time for mid-terms and he knew Frank needed this time to study, but there was no way he could withhold this information. It was with a heavy heart that Mr. Hardy came to a stop in the drive at his house.  
  
He sat in the car for a few minutes, trying to find the courage to enter the house and tell Laura. As he waited, Frank pulled in beside his car. Getting out of the van, Frank opened his dad's car door and asked if he was getting ready to head out. "No, no," Mr. Hardy said, unable to hide the distress he felt. "I just got in." He climbed out of the car and walked with Frank inside.  
  
Frank had picked up on his father's mood and was anxious to find out what was wrong but knew it would be better to discuss whatever it was inside. They entered the house and Mrs. Hardy, having heard the door open, came into the foyer to meet them. "Hi, hon," she said to Frank, then kissed her husband on the cheek. "I just wrote Joe a ......." she broke off when she saw him wince at the mention of Joe's name. "What is it?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, dad," Frank urged him to tell. "You look like your lost your best friend."  
  
This caused Mr. Hardy to wince again, only this time, he did it for Frank's sake. "You two had better sit down," he said, taking Laura's arm and leading her into the living room and on the sofa.  
  
Frank took a seat beside his mother and looked at his father questioningly. "What is it?" he demanded. "What's wrong?" It didn't even cross his mind that something could be wrong with Joe because Joe was away at camp and they had been receiving a letter from him every week just as promised.  
  
"It's....it's Joe," Mr. Hardy rasped out. "He's missing."  
  
"Missing?" Frank asked. "You mean he got lost in the woods at camp?"  
  
"I mean, he never reached camp," Mr. Hardy said, watching as their faces displayed incredulity followed by horror.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Hardy whispered, feeling faint. Mr. Hardy shoved her head between her knees and ordered her to breathe. When she sat back up, she was still pale but no longer dizzy. "Where is he?"  
  
"How did you find out?" Frank asked.  
  
"I was close to the camp so I thought I would surprise him. But the boy that was there wasn't Joe," Mr. Hardy explained. "The boy who had taken his place has been there since he was picked up at the train station."  
  
"Train station?" Frank repeated, jumping up. "Joe's been missing for three weeks!" Frank started pacing the floor as Mrs. Hardy began to weep silent tears. "Francessca!" Frank said, stopping to stare at his father. "She was the last one to see Joe. Maybe she knows something."  
  
"Let's pay her a visit," Mr. Hardy suggested. "Will you be all right?" he asked, looking down at his wife.  
  
She nodded her head. "Go," she told them. "You have to find Joe."  
  
Mr. Hardy and Frank left the house. Frank had the feeling there was more to Joe's disappearance than his father had divulged and once the two had gotten into Mr. Hardy's car, he called him on it.  
  
"You're right," admitted Mr. Hardy. He told Frank what Mike Millison had said about Joe's soul being devoured and about what a search of the personal effects of the youth had turned up.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Frank asked, not understanding what the boy had meant or what his dad was hinting at.  
  
"I believe Joe has been kidnapped by a Satanic cult." 


	15. Chapter 15

Special warning: Some animal cruelty. Those with weak stomachs may want to skim over the two paragraphs before the scene switches to Fenton and Frank.  
  
Joe had lost track of the days a long time ago. He hadn't been allowed outside since he had been brought here and his once golden skin was now almost pale. He had circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and he had been without food for so long, he had lost a considerable amount of weight.  
  
His captors had repeated the bathing ritual every day. And afterwards, he always received one goblet of wine and one grape. Just enough to keep him alive. The guards never spoke to him, but occasionally he caught drifts of conversation from outside his prison. He heard enough to know he was going to be a sacrifice at some major rite.  
  
He shivered just thinking about it. He had heard things about cults like this on television. Talk shows mostly; the kind you didn't really believe. You just listened because it sounded interesting. If he ever did get out of here, he swore he would never put down another talk show, no matter how absurd it seemed.  
  
Joe wiped a lone tear away from his eye as he realized he may never have the chance to put a talk show down, or anything for that matter, even if he was rescued. For eight days, Joe had been the recipient of injections into his throat every other day. Then the shots stopped. But his voice still hadn't returned. He wondered if his vocal chords were permanently damaged.  
  
'But it doesn't matter,' Joe thought angrily. 'I'm never going to get out of here alive anyway.' His captors had been diligent. Always there were two men in the cell with him, neither speaking to him or trying to communicate in any way. He was constantly surrounded by people and yet he had never been so alone in his life.  
  
He had all but given up hope of being rescued. Surely if his dad or brother knew he was in trouble, they would have been there by now. Joe was startled out of his reviere by his cell's door being opened. He had already undergone the daily ritual of bathing and wine. A visitor afterwards was unheard of. He looked at the intruder. 'Bailey Wyndham,' Joe recognized the man, his anger coming forth anew. He leapt from the bed and flew at the man, fists flailing. But his arms were grabbed by the guards and Joe was forced back to a sitting position on the bed; an easy feat considering his weakened condition.  
  
Joe glared at Bailey. Bailey smiled at Joe. 'What I wouldn't give to wipe that smile off his face,' Joe thought.  
  
"It is time," Bailey said, looking Joe in the eyes. "Are you ready, little one?" Joe tried to struggle free, but it was useless. What little energy he had stored up had been used trying to attack Bailey when he had entered.  
  
Joe was led out of the cell and down the tunnel to the bathing area. 'Again?' he wondered, confused. This hadn't happened before. He was de-robed and put in the barrel. There seemed to be even more people present this time than ever before. He recognized some of them. Scowling at Francessca, for he could no longer think of her as Franc, he wondered why he had been such an easy mark for her. It occurred to him that had his brother been more supportive of him, less hostile even, he never would have done more for Franc than a simple paint job. But because he had been hurting, he had put a lot of time and effort into killing the pain and the only way he knew to do that had been to keep busy. Francessca had seemed like a blessing in disguise.  
  
'Some blessing!' he thought bitterly. 'She's my executioner so to speak.'  
  
Joe was made to stand and the soap was rinsed off. He was given a new robe to wear and escorted, not back to his cell as he had thought would happen, but where he hadn't been since his captivity began....outside.  
  
An altar had been prepared and Joe was seated in the middle. Four men stood around Joe, their eyes on him continously, as all but three men sat on the hard ground. Two of the men stood to Joe's left side while the third man...Bailey...left. He returned momentarily with a goat. The goat was brought to stand beside Joe. A red-cheeked man began chanting some words and the audience repeated these words with reverence. Joe looked on fearfully as the man accepted a long knife from Red. He said a few more words, made the sign of an inverted cross and plunged the knife into the goat. He sliced down the animal's chest and pulled out with his left hand, the heart of the animal.  
  
Lifting the heart into the air for the congregation to view, he chanted a few more words, then came to stand over Joe, the heart still in his hand. He returned the knife to Red and took the heart in both hands. He squeezed it, causing blood to fall from the heart onto Joe's head. Joe tried to move away, but his four bodyguards held him fast while the goat's blood dripped onto his head and slid down his face and onto the robe. Finally, the ordeal was over and Joe was led back to his cell, still covered in the blood of the goat.  
  
Mr. Hardy came to a stop in front of the Wyndham's house. "Joe did a good job on the roof," Frank said, getting out and looking at the place. He felt as if he should have been there to help Joe. Had he been with Joe, taken him to the train instead of attending the airshow, Joe would probably not be missing now. 'Why did I have to insist he take care of himself?' Frank berated himself. 'I'm his big brother. He's my responsibility. I'm so sorry I let you down, Joe. I never will again,' he vowed silently, praying he got the opportunity to prove it.  
  
They walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A minute passed and no one answered. Mr. Hardy pushed the bell again. No answer. He knocked loudly on the door. Still, no one opened the door. "I'll check around back," Frank said, taking off. He walked around the house, arriving at the pool. He checked the patio door. It slid open.  
  
"Anyone home?" Frank called out, entering the house. Frank called out a few more times as he made his way to the front door and opened it up for his father. Coming inside, Mr. Hardy suggested they split up and search the place. Perhaps they could find a clue as to where the owners were.  
  
Frank went upstairs and looked around. What he saw gave him a chill. One of the bedrooms had drawers open and cosmetic items lay scattered on the floor. It looked like someone had been in a hurry to leave the premises. He checked out another bedroom. This one was neatly organized. He opened the closet and some of the drawers. The only items there were a couple of robes and some empty boxes...ones, which could have accommodated the robes.  
  
Frank ran downstairs to his dad. "You won't believe the upstairs," he told his father. Mr. Hardy had experienced a shock of his own. He had found a stack of bills lying on the livingroom table. He held them in his hands, his face white as Frank came to a standstill in front of him.  
  
"These bills are all for this month," Mr. Hardy told Frank. "They are for only one month with services to be discontinued at the end per an original agreement."  
  
"Figures," Frank said. "Francessca was living here alone. Only her room had any clothes that I could see. Dad, she set Joe up." 


	16. Chapter 16

"Look around," Mr. Hardy ordered. "See if you can find anything that might tell us where she's gone." Frank began searching in the living room while his dad played back the messages on the answering machine.  
  
"Your brother and Vanessa had a falling out?" Mr. Hardy inquired, looking at Frank after hearing the first message left by Vanessa.  
  
"That's right," said Frank. "You weren't at home when Joe told mom and me about it." Frank gave his dad the details.  
  
"Sounds like she did her best to alienate Joe from Vanessa," Mr. Hardy commented thoughtfully.  
  
"You think she wanted everyone to hate Joe?" Frank asked, looking stricken.  
  
"I would say yes," Mr. Hardy began, "but she didn't do anything to antagonize you, did she?"  
  
"She didn't have too," Frank admitted, running a hand through his thick mane. "You know how things were between us the last couple of weeks before school let out."  
  
"Didn't you two work it out?" Mr. Hardy asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, but the next day was when the fiasco with Vanessa happened. Maybe she didn't get a chance to find out," Frank suggested. "But why try to alienate any of us?"  
  
"So Millison wouldn't have to forge more than the one letter a week," Mr. Hardy deduced, pushing the play button to finish listening to the messages as he searched through the desk on which the phone set.  
  
An hour later, Frank and Mr. Hardy gave up. They had found nothing useful and were exiting the house when a Ford Explorer came to a stop behind Mr. Hardy's car.  
  
Vanessa stepped out and walked over to meet them. "What are you doing here?" she asked, clearly surprised to see them there.  
  
"Joe's missing," Frank informed her. "He never made it to Camp Broadstone."  
  
"What?" the word escaped her lips as a whisper. Her face went so white that Mr. Hardy and Frank both took an arm and helped her to sit down on the steps.  
  
"And you're here because Francessca had something to do with it," Vanessa stated.  
  
"Right," Frank concurred. "But we couldn't find anything," he grumbled.  
  
"What about Bailey's place of employment?" asked Vanessa, looking at Mr. Hardy. "Maybe they know where Bailey is."  
  
"Bailey?" Frank asked, his forehead wrinkling.  
  
"Francessca's dad," Vanessa told him. "They had to be in this together. I mean, he was way too interested in Joe. He kept asking him questions about himself," Vanessa gave a thoughtful pause. "I thought he wanted to know more about him because he thought his daughter might be interested in him. But there's more to it than that. Isn't there?" she demanded.  
  
Frank shot his father a fearful look, which did not go unnoticed by Vanessa. "What is it?" she demanded. Frank told her about his dad's theory.  
  
"A cult?" she asked, going white once more. "We've got to find him."  
  
"We will," Mr. Hardy vowed. "Do you know where Wyndham worked?"  
  
"He said he worked for Stokeman Enterprises," Vanessa answered.  
  
"Stokeman?" Mr. Hardy repeated. "I know where their head office is. I'll go and check out Bailey Wyndham," he told Frank. "Vanessa, can you give Frank a lift home? That way I won't have to backtrack," he explained.  
  
"Of course," she told him. "I'll do everything I can to help find Joe."  
  
Mr. Hardy left and Frank climbed into the passenger side of Vanessa's car. "You don't think they've...." she couldn't bring herself to say it although she was terrified Joe was already dead.  
  
"Not a chance," Frank told her. "If they had already killed him then the creep they had impersonating Joe at the camp would have been long gone."  
  
"That's something, then," she said, not wanting to think about what they were doing to him while he was still alive.  
  
They drove back to town in silence. Each trying to think of soemthing which might give them a lead as to where Joe was being held. "Frank!" Vanessa exclaimed suddenly, shattering the silence and startling Frank.  
  
"What is it?" Frank demanded, turning his full attention on her.  
  
"I know someone else who might be involved," she told him excitedly. "The clerk at the hardware store. When we started helping Francessca, we went to the hardware store. The clerk treated her like she was an old friend and put all our purchases on her dad's account."  
  
"Let's go," Frank exclaimed, hope building inside him once again as Vanessa made the necessary turn to the get to the hardware store. It was obvious why the Wyndhams had left in a hurry. Francessca was the last one to see Joe. But there was no reason for the clerk to have left. Maybe he would lead them to Joe, or at least provide a useful clue.  
  
Vanessa parked near the entrance to the hardware store and the two got out and went inside. Frank walked up to the front desk with Vanessa following close behind. A man with wire glasses and gray hair stood behind the counter. "And how may I help you today?" he asked the twosome.  
  
"We're looking for the clerk that was here a few weeks ago," Vanessa said. "He was about forty with straight black hair."  
  
"We need to talk to him," Frank added, his brow furrowing with worry as he watched this man's demeanor change before his eyes.  
  
"Liam Maurice?" the clerk inquired.  
  
"Yes, I think that was his name," Vanessa agreed, nodding her head.  
  
"He doesn't work here anymore," said the clerk whose tag identified him as George. "Are you friends of his?" he demanded.  
  
"No," admitted Frank, deciding honesty would work better in this case. "My brother is missing and we have reason to believe he may know where he is."  
  
"I don't know anything about that," George said. "But I found out he was stealing. I was going to call the law on him but he up and vanished."  
  
"Do you have an address?" Frank asked.  
  
"Yeah, I got an address," he answered. "I went there to talk to the man and the place didn't exist."  
  
"You said he was stealing," Frank said, hiding his disappointment. "Do you know what kinds of things he was taking?"  
  
"Do I know?" demanded George indignately. "That dang fool wrote down everything and put it on a "charge" account. We don't have charge accounts."  
  
"The name the fictious account was in?" Vanessa asked, knowing the answer before it was said.  
  
"Wyndham." 


	17. Chapter 17

Joe was awakened by the sound of his prison door opening. He sat up slowly, still fully conscious of the fact he was wearing the blood of the goat which had been sacrificed the day before. He had become used to the old ritual of a bath followed by the wine and grape. But yesterday's aberation had shaken him and reminded him there was a more sinister future for him than just being kept captive for an indefinite period of time.  
  
Again he was led to the barrel for his morning bath. He still hated being the center of attention, especially when he was naked, but having no choice, he did his best to block the scene from his mind when he went. Rather, he concentrated on his past, remembering the cases he and Frank had solved and the hazards they had encountered. They had always gotten out of any danger they had found themselves in. He just had to keep reminding himself that this was no exception. As long as he was still alive, there was a chance Frank would find him.  
  
Today, however, the thought of rescue slid from his mind. The new ritual had made him realize that Frank wasn't going to save him this time. Frank, nor anyone else for that matter, even knew he had been kidnapped. Francessca and that imposter had made sure of that. Tears fell from his eyes for not the first time since he had been brought to this hellish place.  
  
Again, Joe was led back to his cell and given wine and a grape. No one spoke to him and although he tried every day, his own voice was but a memory. The silence in the cell grew palpable at times and Joe could hear his own heart beating rhymatically. Occasionally, the silence would be broken by the muttering of people as they chatted on their way through the tunnels. Most of the time, they were too far away for him to understand.  
  
Today, however, the mutterings were louder and Joe could hear one voice in particular. It belonged to the red-haired man. Joe strained to listen, lying still and holding his breath to make the words more distinguishable.  
  
"Tomorrow night is the final ritual," Red was saying. "He must be sacrificed at the end of it."  
  
"But they know he never made it to camp," the other voice argued. "We need to move up the sacrifice."  
  
"We can't move it up," Red countered angrily. "The ritual must be performed at dusk. If his father or brother get too close, we will kill them. One or two more deaths will only please our master. We could use their blood instead of the animals' in the final ritual."  
  
Joe's heart leapt with joy. They did know he was missing and they were looking for him. I'm going to be okay, he thought, hope returning to him. Unless Dad and Frank get captured. The added images clashed with his happiness and he began to cry silent tears once more. He closed his eyes and began doing something he had been doing even more than usual of late....praying.  
  
"Well, that was a waste of time," Vanessa complained, gettting back into the car.  
  
"We had to try," Frank said, agreeing with her. Vanessa headed for the Hardy home. "Make a left at the next intersection," Frank ordered her a few minutes later.  
  
"Why?" she asked, making the turn but experiencing deja vu.  
  
"We're being followed by a brown sedan," he told her. Vanessa stepped on the gas, getting ready to elude their tail. "No," Frank quickly cautioned her. "Don't lose them. Yet," he amended, pulling out his cell phone and calling Callie.  
  
"Callie, I need a big favor," he said when she answered.  
  
"Name it," Callie responded.  
  
"I'm with Vanessa and we're being followed. I want you to get behind the brown sedan that is behind us. I want you to keep track of them while we lose them. I'm hoping we can turn the tables on them," he ended.  
  
"Sure," Callie agreed. "But I didn't know you were working on a case. Don't you have a mid-term in the morning?" she asked.  
  
"This is more important," Frank replied. "I'll explain later," he promised. "Put your CB on channel twenty-seven," he continued. "I'll lead you through the turns we are going to make and you can let me know when we have lost them. Pick us up at the corner of Johnson and Trillway in twenty minutes," he told her before hanging up.  
  
Vanessa drove across town and through the drive-thru at Pembleton's Pharmacy and then headed toward the place where they were to have Callie start following. Frank waved at her as they drove by and just a fraction of a minute later, the brown sedan followed.  
  
It took almost an hour and several twists and turns, but finally the sedan gave up on its prey and headed out of town. "Frank," Callie radioed him. "It's headed out of town on Interstate 88."  
  
"Roger that," Frank returned. "We're on our way. Over and out."  
  
Callie followed the car for a little over fifteen miles before it made a right turn onto an unmarked road. She knew she should wait for Frank to catch up but she was afraid the car would make another turn and all their effort would have been for naught.  
  
Her decision made, she made the turn and continued following the car. When the road narrowed to where only one car could be driven, she slowed down to a crawl and rolled her window down. She heard a strange noise coming from up ahead and pulled off the road and let some bushes provide cover for her vehicle as she exited the car and went to see what was making the noise which sounded vaguely like hissing.  
  
She cautiously made her way through the woods, avoiding all areas that had been trampled. She came to a stop at the edge of a clearing. Ahead she could see where the grass gave way to rocks and wondered if there was a cave there somewhere.  
  
Having no idea what she should be looking for, she decided to go back to her car and return to the main road to wait for Frank and Vanessa. She returned the way she came, trying to keep quiet. She had almost reached her car when a large man in a long black robe stepped in front of her. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Where is she?" Frank wondered, worry etched in his face. They had been on I88 for some time now and hadn't seen any sign of Callie or of the brown sedan. "Look," Vanessa said, slowing down as they neared a construction site. "Ask them if they have seen Callie's car or the sedan," she suggested, stopping on the side of the road.  
  
Frank got out and went over to where three men were standing and watching him with some interest. "Have either of you seen a brown sedan or a blue Volvo?"  
  
As all the answers came back negative, Frank grew more hopeful. "Thanks!" he said a bit cheerfully and hurried back to Vanessa.  
  
"Well?" she asked when he got in the car.  
  
"No," Frank told her. "Which means they must have turned off somewhere along the way."  
  
"Not many places to turn," Vanessa noted what Frank already knew. "Let's go hunting," she said, turning the car around and driving more slowly than she had before. "There is a road coming up on our right," she observed.  
  
"No good," Frank said. "It just dead ends at the cliffs." They drove a little further. "Hey! There," Frank said, pointing to a dirt road ahead.  
  
Vanessa slowed down and made the turn. She hadn't gone too far when she had to stop. A huge rock was blocking the road.  
  
"I guess not," Frank said in a discouraged tone. "Let's look for another road." Ten minutes later, they gave up. "I don't see how we could have missed them," Frank said.  
  
"Unless they did drive by those construction workers and they were too busy to notice," Vanessa suggested.  
  
"But why hasn't Callie tried to contact us?" Frank wondered. "She has the CB."  
  
Callie was taken back through the woods, past the clearing and into the rocky area on the other side. There, she was bound and gagged and left in a corner. No one paid any attention to her as they brought forth buckets of water and set them down near a large barrel.  
  
She listened to what was being said, her blood growing colder as the minutes passed. Someone was to be sacrificed at dusk the next night. Was this what Frank had said was more important? Did he know about the sacrifice? Did he know there was a Satanic cult in Bayport? She shuddered, wondering if Frank would arrive in time to save whoever was being sacrificed. To save her.  
  
She heard a man say that she was going to be used in place of one of the animals as a preliminary sacrifice the next evening but for tonight, she could stay where she was and watch the ritual.  
  
What was the ritual they were talking about, she wondered as a crowd gathered, each one wearing a black robe with the hood pulled over their heads. Into the area came several other hooded figures in black. In the center of them was a lone figure in a white robe. She watched in fascinated horror as the figure was disrobed. She sucked in her breath as she saw the now nude figure of a young man. He was lifted and put into the barrel. As water was poured on top of him, he swung his head around to shake the water from his eyes. Callie stared in wide-eyed terror as she recognized the next evening's sacrifice. It was Joe Hardy.  
  
She began struggling with the ropes around her wrists. Everyone was concentrating on Joe, she observed. If she could get free she could go for help. She knew she didn't stand a chance of getting him away by herself.  
  
Joe looked ill. He had lost a lot of weight and she could see the sallow, sunken-in look on his face. She realized now why two of the men had been holding his arms as they entered. Joe was too weak to stand up! Her heart went out to him as he was taken from the barrel and a clean robe was put on him. As he was once again taken by the arms, his face took on a look of revulsion like she had never seen. He obviously knew what they wre going to do to him and the thought of it made him sick.  
  
Callie watched as everyone followed Joe, and the men who seemed to be in charge, from the cavern. She wondered briefly why Joe had vocalized no protest but decided he must have been through this many times before....if she could judge by his current physical condition.  
  
She could hear the people chanting outside, the sound growing in intensity, and fought back tears as her imagination ran wild as to what they were doing to Joe. Eventually, the sounds faded away. She saw them take Joe by the cavern entrance, the once white robe Joe wore now stained with blood, his hair sticky with the same. Was it his blood, she wondered. She cried even as some of the members of the satanic congregation returned to the cavern to empty the barrel and cleanse it for the next rite.  
  
After losing Callie, Frank and Vanessa searched every road along the stretch of highway, even returning to the road which led to the cliffs. Finally, as the sun began to set, Frank admitted defeat. Vanessa drove to the police station and reported Callie missing. While he was there he checked to see if anything new hat turned up. The answer was negative. Vanessa drove Frank home.  
  
Mr. Hardy returned home shortly after Frank. He found Frank sitting in the living room staring at the TV set. Not unusual, except it hadn't been turned on. "Did you find anything?" Frank asked his dad, his brown eyes pleading for a snippet of info.  
  
"Bailey Wyndham lives in Southport with his wife, Marcia and daughter, Francessca," Mr. Hardy told Frank. "But," and he held up a hand as he saw the gleam in Frank's eyes. "But they aren't the Bailey and Francessca Joe knew."  
  
"Identity theft at it's worst," Frank cracked in frustration. He leaned back on the sofa and rubbed his eyes. Mr. Hardy didn't know if it was because Frank was tired or because he was about to cry. "Callie's missing," Frank said then told his dad about the green Toyota and losing Callie. "I didn't even get a chance to tell her about Joe," he ended.  
  
"Let's get some sleep," Mr. Hardy suggested. "Don't you have an exam in the morning?"  
  
"I'm not going," Frank told his dad. "I couldn't concentrate knowing Joe and Callie...." he broke off and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Want to know something funny?" he asked then continued without waiting for a reply. "I was worried Joe couldn't function on his own so I avoided helping him when I should have," he said, thinking of the locker incident with Aaron. "Francessca stepped in and took over as his protector. I wanted him to be self-reliant; to not need me. Not depend on me and he didn't. He got close to Francessca and she betrayed him. Kind of like me." Frank gave a short, derisive laugh before crossing his arms on his knees and burying his face there.  
  
Mr. Hardy sank onto the sofa beside Frank and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "Shh..." he soothed his son. "Joe knows you love him and will always be there for him."  
  
"But I wasn't," Frank told him. "I let him down."  
  
"Stop it!" ordered Mr. Hardy sternly. "You haven't let your brother down. We're going to find him."  
  
"You don't understand," Frank said. "You know the saying, am I my brother's keeper? Well, I tried not to be. I tried to make him take care of himself. I didn't want to be responsible for him."  
  
"No," Mr. Hardy denied. "You didn't want to worry about Joe," he protested. "That's not the same thing."  
  
"Isn't it?" Frank demanded, angry at himself.  
  
"No, it isn't," Mr. Hardy insisted. "You wanted Joe to look out for himself because you aren't always going to be there, not because you quit caring."  
  
"I could never quit caring about Joe," Frank declared, looking like a lost little boy. "I need him."  
  
Mr. Hardy squeezed Frank's shoulders then stood up. "Come on," he urged. "Let's get some rest. Maybe we'll find something we missed tomorrow."  
  
Callie struggled with her ropes all night and by the time the people arrived to bring barrels of fresh water she had loosened them. When Joe was brought into the cavern this time, he still wore the blood-stained robe from the night before. Things seemed a little different from the night before and, Callie noted, Joe sensed a difference too.  
  
Joe was de-robed and set in the barrel. Buckets were upturned, and Joe was covered, not with water, but with wine. Joe coughed as some of the spray floated up his nostrils. The red-headed man came over and made the sign of an inverted cross on Joe's forehead. Joe looked away and, for the first time, caught sight of Callie. Remembering what he had overheard, Joe's eyes began to water. It was bad enough knowing he was going to die but to think about watching Callie killed as the goat had been the night before last or as the cow had last night...Joe couldn't bear it. Overcome with mental and physical fatigue and something more that he had never before experienced, Joe blacked out. 


	19. Chapter 19

Callie couldn't believe it. There Joe was, the focus of everyone's attention, out cold, and they were still chanting and carrying on as before.  
  
They lifted Joe from the barrel, placed him in a white robe and carried him from the cavern. Callie pulled her hands free then untied her ankles. When she stood, she nearly toppled over but she leaned against the wall and bent over to give her ankles and calves a massage. She felt a prickling sensation as her circulation returned, then she stood and took a few tentative steps. Sure she was going to collaspe, she made her way out of the cavern.  
  
She followed the tunnel to the cave's entrance and gasped as she saw Joe. His robe had been removed and he had been tied to a wooden cross. His eyes were still shut and she wondered if perhaps he had died in the barrel and they had decided to continue with the sacrifice anyway. She heard various animals and saw one man standing with knife in hand as another man brought forth a white rabbit. She knew the poor rabbit was about to die and simply couldn't watch. She shook her head and turned away. She had to get help.  
  
Callie made her way back to the clearing. She paused behind the last set of stones before the clearing and unobtrusiviely looked around. Seeing no sign of anyone, she ran across the clearing for the woods. Making it behind some trees stopped to catch her breath and check that no one had followed her. When she could breath the normally once more, she headed through the woods, praying her car hadn't been found.  
  
As she neared the dirt road, a figure in black jumped out in front of her. She stepped back in surprise, tripped on a fair sized stone, and falling to all fours.  
  
"Not this time," she mumbled, rising to her feet, stone in hand and smashing it into the side of the man's head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Callie checked to see if she had hit him too hard, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse.  
  
Wasting no more time, Callie high-tailed it to where she had left her car. It was still there! She raced forward and grabbed the handle on the driver's door. The lock had been broken for two weeks and she had put off having it fixed. Now she was glad she had.  
  
She didn't have her keys to start the car with but she could use the CB to contact Frank. She sat down and reached for her CB. "What the....?" Callie exclaimed in dismay. The CB had been broken. All the wires had been cut and even the channel select had been rendered useless. She opened the glove compartment and reached for her cell phone which she had put in there when Frank had ordered her to use the CB. Unfortunately, it was gone. There was no way to get help.  
  
Not ready to give up, Callie got out of the car and headed down the dirt road toward the highway.  
  
When Mr. Hardy came downstairs the next morning, Frank had already left. A note was attached to the kitchen message board telling his dad he was going back to the hardware store to see if the clerk, Liam Maurice, had left anything there which might prove useful.  
  
Mr. Hardy picked up the phone and called Chief Collig. He had had a fitful night's sleep, dreaming about cults and the gore and rituals associated with them by the press. He thought it couldn't hurt to see if anyone had reported any animal mutilations or even any animals missing over the past few weeks.  
  
After being connected with the chief, Mr. Hardy put his question to him. "Actually, we had a report of a cow missing just two days ago," Chief Collig replied. "From Dharmer Howell's farm. Said he had lost a goat the day before that."  
  
"Where is his farm located?" Mr. Hardy demanded.  
  
"Off of I88," Collig replied. "Just past where they are doing construction, take a left onto Hammer Hill. The road dead ends in Howell's drive," he directed Mr. Hardy. "Want someone to go with you?"  
  
"No, I got it," Mr. Hardy answered, not wanting to waste time waiting for an officer to arrive. "I don't suppose anyone has reported seeing Callie?" he asked, expecting a negative answer.  
  
"Sorry, Fenton," Chief Collig answered. "If we hear anything, you will be the first to know," he promised. "Keep in touch," he added, hanging up. Mr. Hardy went upstairs and let his wife know where he was going.  
  
At the hardware store, Frank had finally managed to convince George to let him search the back of the store where the employees kept their things. Frank went through every item in the back of the store. He had just about given up when he spied a strip of negatives lying wedged between two boards near the trash can. It had become stuck on a sharp snag and had all but ruined one of the negatives, but Frank held it up and sucked in his breath.  
  
There were five visible negatives. Each one was of Joe and Vanessa sitting in a booth at Barney's Burger Barn. Frank knew exactly when these pictures had been taken. The night Joe had called him at Callie's and told him he had been followed. Why hadn't he paid more attention, he berated himself? If only he had started looking into the matter then, Joe might be safe now.  
  
He put the negatives in his shirt pocket and left the hardware store with a heavy heart. He couldn't help but feel this was all his fault. No matter what his dad had said last night, he had let Joe down. But he never would again.  
  
Frank got in the van abd headed toward I88. That was where he had lost Callie and that was where the brown sedan...Wait a minute! A brown sedan had been parked beside a green Toyota in the parking lot of Barney's Burger Barn when he had dropped Joe off. He pulled his cell phone from his shirt pocket and rang Vanessa.  
  
"Vanessa, do you remember who was in Barney's Burger Barn that night you and Joe were followed?" Frank asked, as soon as he heard the phone picked up.  
  
"Hold on," answered Mrs. Bender, handing the receiver to her daughter.  
  
Frank repeated his question. "It wasn't very crowded," she replied. "When we left, there were only us and the party behind us."  
  
"Can you remember what any of them looked like?" Frank demanded.  
  
"I remember one very well," Vanessa answered. "Joe tripped over him. He was a nice guy with curly black hair and red cheeks."  
  
"Would you go to the police station and tell Chief Collig about him?" Frank requested. "Get someone to do a sketch of him. I'll meet you there."  
  
Callie had almost reached the main road when she saw the big stone blocking the path. So that's how they keep people out of here. It must take four of five guys to move it. She leaned against the stone and pulled off one of her shoes. She rubbed a sore spot and tipped her shoe, sure there was a rock lodged in it. Sure enough, one fell out. Grimacing, she put it back on and kept going. Only about another mile to the highway she thought as she trudged on.  
  
Mr. Hardy stopped at the Howell farm and got out of his car. The door opened before he had set foot on the porch and a tall , heavy-set man with graying black hair and brown eyes filled the doorway of the house. "Who are you?" the man demanded, his deep voice booming in the morning air.  
  
"My name is Fenton Hardy," Mr. Hardy introduced himself, climbing the steps to the door.  
  
"Fenton Hardy? The detective?" the man asked,looking at him suspiciously. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I spoke with Chief Collig this morning and he told me you had reported some animals missing," Mr. Hardy stated.  
  
"You mean he called you in to look for my critters?" the man demanded in disbelief.  
  
"Not exactly," Mr. Hardy said. "You are Dharma Howell?" he asked.  
  
"That's me," the man admitted. "Then why are you here?" he asked, stepping aside and letting Mr. Hardy enter the house.  
  
Mr. Hardy admitted he was looking into the animals' disappearance in correlation with another mystery. Howell looked at him in a peculiar way then asked a question that set Mr. Hardy's heart racing. "Would this other mystery have anything to do with them crazy people in black robes?"  
  
"What people in black robes?" Mr. Hardy demanded.  
  
"The ones that I saw taking my cow yesterday morning," Howell answered. "It weren't the first time I saw them either."  
  
"When was the first time you saw them?" inquired Mr. Hardy.  
  
"About three weeks ago," Howell informed Mr. Hardy. "I was fishing and I saw some of them down by the river. They was burying something."  
  
"Do you know what it was?"  
  
"'Course I do," Howell answered. "I waited for them to leave then I went over and dug it up." He got up and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a set of clothing and a pair of shoes.  
  
Mr. Hardy's face paled when he saw the items. "You okay?" Howell demanded in concern, seeing the detective about to faint.  
  
Mr. Hardy took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself and nodded his head. "Can you show me where you found these?" he asked.  
  
"Sure enough," Howell agreed and led Mr. Hardy outside. After almost an hour and a half of walking, they ended up down by the river. Howell showed Mr. Hardy a spot about ten feet from the river's edge.  
  
"That's where I found them," Howell said. "Don't know why anyone would bury good clothes like that."  
  
Mr. Hardy looked around the area and found nothing to indicate anyone had been there recently. Sighing, he returned to Howell and told him the clothes he had found belonged to his son who has been missing for three weeks.  
  
The two returned to the farmhouse and Mr. Hardy took the clothes with him after exacting a promise from Howell to show the police where the clothes had been found upon their arrival.  
  
Mr. Hardy got into his car and left Howell's farm. Pulling out onto I88, he made a left turn and headed back to Bayport.  
  
Callie reached the highway and started the trek into Bayport. She groaned as the heel of one of her shoes broke. Why couldn't I have worn sneakers? she wondered. Grumbling, she sat down to break the heel off the other shoe so she could make better time. She heard the rumble of a car coming down the road and looked up. It was Mr. Hardy's car! She scrambled to her feet as the car flew past.  
  
"Wait!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Mr. Hardy! Wait!" she screamed again, running behind it. The car kept going, turning a corner out of sight. Callie slowed back down to a walk, her energy almost depleted. 


	20. Chapter 20

"That's him," Vanessa said later when Officer Dell had finished the sketch of the man whose description she had given him. Frank looked over her shoulder to see the picture of one of the men who had taken his brother.  
  
"I know this guy," Dell said, moving over to a computer and looking up something.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Frank asked as his father walked into the room at that moment. He had just been to forensics and then upstairs to talk with Chief Collig who had informed him that Frank was on the second floor with Vanessa.  
  
"Joe's clothes were found buried near the river Hammer Hill," he told Frank and Vanessa. "Collig is forming a search party to cover the area now."  
  
"Hammer Hill," Frank repeated, trying to place it's location. "Isn't that off of I88?" he inquired, snapping his fingers as it came to him.  
  
"As a matter of fact, it is," Mr. Hardy admitted.  
  
"That's where we lost Callie yesterday," Vanessa said, knowing what Frank was getting at. "They must have Joe somewhere near there."  
  
"Here he is," Dell commented, turning the computer monitor so they could all see the man on the screen. The red-cheeked man was Timothy Douglas. A man wanted for questioning in connection with the disappearance of two teen-aged males.  
  
"Douglas is alleged to be some kind of priest," Dell related after reading the man's profile. "His departure from a township is followed by the disappearance of one of the boys from a local high school."  
  
"And now he is here and Joe is missing," Vanessa said, shuddering. "Where either of the two boys ever found?"  
  
"No," Dell replied. "Both boys vanished without a trace."  
  
Callie kept walking, her spirits lifting when she saw a car come around the corner Mr. Hardy's had just vanished behind. Had he seen her after all, she wondered? Lifting a hand to wave, she quickly dropped it back down as she got a better look at the vehicle. She ran for the woods on the side of the road, praying the occupants hadn't seen her.  
  
The car swept past her hiding place and Callie breathed a sigh of relief. The car had been the same brown sedan she had been following last night. After the car was out of sight, she returned to the road and began jogging. Joe was running out of time.  
  
"We're ready to move," Chief Collig said, entering the room where the Hardys and Vanessa where. Dell showed the man to the chief who ordered an APB put out on him.  
  
Vanessa was ordered to go home and the rest of them joined the officers for the search party. They made a considerable convoy as they headed down I88 for Hammer Hill. Callie heard the vehicles approaching and went to hide in the woods along the roadside, coming out again when she saw the multiple squad cars.  
  
"Pull over," Frank ordered his dad who was driving. Mr. Hardy came to a stop and Frank jumped out of his dad's car and ran over to her. "Callie!" he shouted, running over to her and pulling her into his arms in a tight hug.  
  
Callie pulled back. Now was not the time to surrender to his embrace. "They've got Joe," she told him in a ragged whisper. "They're going to do something horrible to him."  
  
"Where are they?" Mr. Hardy demanded, having exited the car and joined them.  
  
"There's a dirt road about twelve miles from here," she told them. "They have blocked it with a big rock, but if you keep going there is a clearing with lots of rocks on the other side. There's a big cave there too, but they took Joe out and were getting ready to...to..." she broke off crying.  
  
"Let's go," Mr. Hardy ordered, his eyes hard. Getting back in the car, Mr. Hardy used his CB to contact Chief Collig and tell him what Callie had said.  
  
Everyone converged on the dirt road. Four officers moved the stone from the path and they all drove as far as they could. Stopping near the clearing, they left the vehicles. Chief Collig ordered his men to spread out. Mr. Hardy, Frank, and Callie would go through the clearing first. Should anyone be waiting for tresspassers, they would be captured first, thus giving the officers time to move in.  
  
The foursome crossed the clearing without mishap and made their way over the rocky hill to the other side where they had agreed to wait for the otehrs.  
  
Frank was the first to arrive at the stopping point, Looking ahead, he emitted an audible gasp. His face turned white and he fell back. Callie who was directly behind Frank, stopped his backward momentum by placing her hands, spread out, against his back. "What's wrong?" she demanded, attempting to get around Frank to see, but Frank, having regained control over his emotions, quickly grabbed her and spun her around. "Don't look," he ordered.  
  
Not one to follow orders blindly, she turned around as soon as Frank released her. "Oh my God," she whispered, her hand flying to her mouth as her eyes expanded.  
  
"Joseph," rasped Mr. Hardy, seeing Joe hanging on the cross below him.  
  
"What is that thing on his foot?" Frank asked, trying to get a better look.  
  
Mr. Hardy pulled out a collapsible monoscope from his shirt pocket and opened it up. He aimed it at Joe. He swallowed but said nothing. Terrified, Frank snatched the monoscope from his dad and looked at Joe.  
  
He was covered in blood from the top of his head to his feet. His head hung down and his eyes were closed. Frank had no idea if he were still alive but he knew if he were, he wouldn't be for long. The thing he had observed on Joe's foot was an IV. They were draining Joe's blood into goblets and drinking it!  
  
When Frank pulled the monoscope away from his face, he was crying. So too, he noticed, was his father. Chief Collig came up behind them and seeing their tears looked down at the scene below. At once, he pressed the button on his radio and ordered his men to move in.  
  
Frank and Mr. Hardy ran down to the enclosed arena; Callie and Chief Collig followed close behind. The congregation, realizing the ritual was about to be prematurely ended, took off running in all directions as they tried to avoid capture.  
  
The red-cheeked Timothy Douglas, the phony Francessca and Baily Wyndham, and a fourth person with red hair remained with Joe. As Frank drew nearer, he saw Douglas remove a large jewel-encrusted dagger from within his robe and step closer to Joe as the other three pulled the cross down so that Joe was lying down.  
  
Douglas raised the knife, aiming it at Joe's chest. Frank gave a strangled cry as the knife began it's descent. A bullet rang out and the knife flew from Douglas' hand.  
  
Bailey Wyndham leapt onto Joe's chest and began strangling him. Joe's breath came out in short gasps although his eyes remained closed. Frank reached the man and dove at him, knocking him off Joe and onto the ground. The two began fighting as Francessca retrieved the dagger, which Douglas had dropped. As Mr. Hardy engaged Douglas in combat, Red took the dagger from Francessca and raised it above Joe's heart as Douglas had done.  
  
Callie moved in and shoved him away. He brought back his hand and smacked Callie across the face, sending her reeling backward. She landed beside a rock which she picked up and threw at him, hitting him in the side of the head, aware she was having a lot of practice at this sort of thing. Red fell back, dazed. Francessca tore the dagger from Red's hand and brought it to Joe's chest. She shoved it down but the thrust was halted as strong arms captured hers, preventing their movement.  
  
Frank had managed to land a left hook which rendered the fake Bailey Wyndham unconscious. He then turned his attention back to his brother where he saw Callie battling it out with Red. He grinned as Callie heaved the rock which connected with the man's head but it quickly faded when Francessca took over.  
  
He ran over and grabbed her arms as she brought the knife down, stopping it just as it pierced the skin. He shoved her away. "How could you?" he demanded, standing over her as she lay where he had pushed her. "After everything Joe did for you, how could you do this to him?  
  
"Because you made it so easy," she replied. "Everyone I talked to said how close you two were and how you were always Joe's big protector." Francessca let out a big laugh. "We thought getting Joe away from you would be the hardest thing, but you severed your relationship before we had too. Poor Joe was so depressed because of the way you were treating him that he never thought twice about being followed or used."  
  
"You were the one who followed Joe and Vanessa," Frank accused her as an officer came over to put bracelets on her.  
  
"Not me, no," Francessca denied. "Roger and Tim. Joe and Vanessa told me they were followed that night but then neither of them mentioned it again. Joe was too wrapped up in his emotions because of you. And Vanessa!" she added, laughing harshly. "She believed Joe would go to bed with me. And she claims to love him."  
  
"Why did you do this to him?" Frank demanded. "Bailey or whoever he is nearly fell off the roof trying to keep Joe from getting hurt and you even stood up for him against Aaron."  
  
"Of course," Francessca admitted. "We couldn't let anything happen to our lamb now, could we?"  
  
As the cult members were led away a helicopter could be heard. They looked up and saw it starting to hover. "What's that for?" Callie asked.  
  
"It's for Joe," Mr. Hardy said. "It will take too long to get him to the hospital any other way."  
  
Six hours later, Frank, Vanessa, Mrs. Bender and Mr. and Mrs. Hardy were gathered in the emergency waiting room at the hospital. Callie had been dropped off at her house after assuring everyone she was fine and didn't need a doctor. Mr. Hardy had dropped Frank off at the police station to retrieve the van and he had called Vanessa on his cell on his way to the hospital. Too upset to drive, Mrs. Bender had brought her daughter to the hospital. Mr. Hardy had driven home to pick up his wife.  
  
Frank jumped to his feet as Dr. Bates opened the door and entered. "How is he?" Frank demanded, his nerves almost shot. Francessca had only confirmed what he, himself believed. What had happened to Joe had been his fault. If Joe died...Frank let the thought go, he wouldn't think that.  
  
"I know you, your brother and your parents have all donated blood and had it stored for emergencies, but there isn't enough," Dr. Bates stated, not commenting on Joe's current condition. "Fenton, Frank, if you will come with me, we'll get you two prepped for a transfusion. Laura, I'm sorry, but yours is the wrong blood type."  
  
"I have O negative," Vanessa said. "Can I help?"  
  
"Absolutely," Dr. Bates confirmed. "With your parent's permission."  
  
"She has it," Mrs. Bender said. She only wished she had the right blood type as well.  
  
"Nurse Leland will take care of you," Dr. Bates told Vanessa who went with the nurse. Mrs. Bender sat down beside Laura and took her hand, squeezing it compassionately.  
  
It was three more hours before any more was heard about Joe. Mr. Hardy, Frank and Vanessa had all returned to the waiting room and the silence was starting to grate on Vanessa. She looked over at Frank.  
  
He looked so sad. Vanessa left her mother's side and made her way to Frank. "He's going to be okay," she told him, taking his hand.  
  
"I hope so," Frank said, wondering when they were ever going to hear from the doctor. He looked away from Vanessa's scrutiny.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. "And don't say you're just worried about Joe. I am too, but there's more to it than that."  
  
"I.." Frank began but broke off, blinking back tears. "She was right," he said in a low voice. "It's my fault this happened to Joe."  
  
"No it isn't," Vanessa declared. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I was supposed to have taken Joe to meet his train. If I hadn't gotten mad at him because of what that witch did then Joe would never have gotten kidnapped."  
  
"Stop it right now," Mr. Hardy ordered the two teenagers. "They picked Joe out before school let out, remember? It didn't matter who took him to the train station, he never would have made it to the camp. And if he hadn't been going to camp, they would have taken him another way." He looked at the two sternly. "Joe wasn't the first victim of these maniacs," he reminded them. "But he is the last," he added, confidently.  
  
The police had managed to arrest a grand total of sixty-one people, all ages and both sexes. It would take some time to process all of the members but they would all be charged with murder and accessory to murder, attempted murder and other various felonies.  
  
Dr. Bates came into the room once more...this time he wore a sad smile. "How is he?" Mrs. Hardy asked, standing at his entrance.  
  
"He's in bad shape," Dr. Bates began. "He is malnourished and underweight to begin with. His blood sugar count is high and I have put him on insulin to help bring it down."  
  
"Why is his sugar count up?" Mrs. Hardy demanded curiously.  
  
"At the moment, I couldn't say," Dr. Bates said, a bit mystified. "Joe has no history of diabetes and the negligence in his diet doesn't warrant this kind of coma. Unless...."  
  
"Unless what?" Frank asked when the doctor quit speaking.  
  
"Unless he had consumed an enormous amount of alcohol," Dr. Bates said.  
  
"But he will be okay once the insulin takes hold?" pushed Vanessa.  
  
"If he awakens from the coma," Dr. Bates corrected.  
  
To be continued in.........Desecration 


End file.
